Harry Potter and the Table of Time
by dairy faerie
Summary: This is Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is sending him clues on the evil plot he is making, and Harry keeps on having horrible dreams of his past. Does it mean anything? OOTP Spoilers. R&R Complete
1. The Black Envelope

Harry Potter and the Table of Time  
  
Chapter 1: The Black Envelope  
  
It was a cold brisk day at number four Privet Drive as Harry Potter sat in his lonely bedroom staring out the window. He was normal fifteen- year-old according to his friends. Harry and his friends attend the school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Harry, in fact, is a wizard. He lives with the Durley's. In the Dursley household there is his strict Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley. They think Harry and his friends are weird and unusal so they keep his identity mostly hidden. In the Wizarding world, though, Harry is not hidden; he is famous. Why? He was the only wizard to survive the Avada Kedvara curse performed by the Dark Lord Voldemort on the night Harry's parents were murdered, when he was only a baby. All that is left is a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. At Hogwarts, he has two very close friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They stuck with him through all the trails he faced in the last five years at Hogwarts. They helped him by saving the Socerer's Stone in his first year, batteling a basilisk in his second year, and helping him fight the dementors in his third year. They also helped by believing him that Lord Voldemort returned to power in his fourth year, and by continuing to battle while he lost his most precious god-father, Sirius, in the fifth year. In fact, Harry is not a normal boy at all.  
  
He sat there writing a letter to Hermione.  
Dear Hermione,  
What is going on over there? I was told that someone would tell me what was going on in the world, but nobody is! Why? Please get me out as soon as you can, it's really fustrating, and I'm getting mad. Hope everything is fine without me. Please write back . . .  
  
Harry  
  
Harry read it over and over. It sounded perfect. But in a way, it seemed too mean. He sat there on the windowsill thinking hard. He started stroking his owl, Hedwig, and she hooted happily.  
  
"I think I'm just going to send it and see what happens" Harry thought to himself. "Hedwig, Please take this to Hermione as fast as you can"  
  
Harry tied the letter around her leg, gave her a treat, and she flew off. He suddenly remembered it was his sixteenth birthday tommrow as his alarm on his watch went off. He didn't feel in the mood to celebrate so he took off his glasses, blew out the candle, got into bed and closed his eyes.  
  
The next day, Harry awoke to the usual banging of his door.  
  
"Get Up, its breakfast!" yelled Aunt Petunia and she stocked away. Of course, Harry didn't mind if he annoyed the Durlsey's at all, he knew Aunt Petunia couldn't throw him out because he knew Proffesor Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, was watching the Dursley's very closely. He wouldn't allow the Dursley's to let Harry off on his own, because Lord Voldemort is after him.  
  
Harry got dressed and headed out his bedroom door just as Hedwig flew in with two other owls carrying parsels.  
  
"I'll open them later, Hedwig," he said and he walked out the door. But what he didn't see was that there was a letter addressed to Harry in a black enevelope with the Dark Mark on the back.  
  
Hope you guys liked the 1st chapter. I'm going to try to update as fast as I can. I get a lot of homework some nights so it's hard. Please don't mind if I have grammer mistakes, I'm only human, I'm not perfect. Please review, it means so much to me! Thanks so much! 


	2. Back to the Order

Chapter 2: Back to the Order  
  
Specail thanks: Thanks S.D. Chesko for being my first reviewer. You did not seem mean at all, thanks for helping me out; I will try to do harder!  
  
So here is Chapter 2:  
  
Harry sat at the breakfast table. It was silent as usual except gor the fact that Dudley was gobbiling down his eggs since Aunt Petunia took him off his diet.  
  
"Dudley-kins is a perfectly well-rounded boy, and he just has large bones" Aunt Petunia always said with a smile.  
  
Uncle Vernon was eating quietly watching Harry between every bite. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't looking at anybody, and he wasn't hungry at all. He got up from the table and mumble  
  
"Exscuse me" and walked upstairs.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" grunted Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry did not answer as he walked to his room and closed the door. He walked over to where Hedwig and the other owls sat. He picked up the first package with a note on the top  
  
Dear 'Arry,  
Happy Birthday  
  
From Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the gift. It was a vanilla Qudditch birthday cake. There were three candy hoops about five inches high sticking out from the cake on each side. There were also two candy teams flying around the cake. The first team was clad in gold and red for Harry's Hogwarts house, Gryffindor. The second team was clad in silver and green representing Gryffindor's rival, Slytherin. Harry finally got hungry when he saw a candy Slytherin with sleek blonde hair flying around. He knew this was Draco Malfoy, his rival in Hogwarts. Harry took the candy Draco from the cake and plopped it into his mouth. That was the best feeling he had in weeks. The next package was neatley wrapped in Gold with a red bow on top.  
  
"This has to be from Hermione" Harry thought  
  
He opened up the gift and saw a picture frame. Inside there was a picture of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry taken on the train last year. On the bottem of the frame there was writing that changed every few seconds like . . ..  
  
"Friends Forever"  
  
"Best Friends till the end" "Best Friends are one of the greatest things put on Earth"  
  
Harry smiled at the quotes on the frame. He thought of all the good times he had with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron got him a chocolate cake and a newspaper that said  
  
"New store opens in Diagon Alley . . . The Weasley Wizard Wheezes . . . . Owned by Fred and George Weasley!"  
  
There on the front was Fred and George standing in front of their shop smiling. Suddenly there was a bang on the door, Harry tripped and his letters flew everywhere. The black envelope flew and landed neatly between two pages in Hogwarts: A History, Hermione had lent him over the summer. He found his way to the door and the book slammed hard on the ground closing it.  
  
"Open this door now!" yelled Uncle Vernon as Harry opened it. "Get your things, your kind are coming for you in a cab, in 10 minutes!"  
  
"What!" yelled Harry as he looked around in his messy room, he would never find his stuff in time.  
  
He raced across the room as he heard Uncle Vernon downstairs turning on the television. He picked up the book and put it neatly in his suticase. He picked up his presents and the letter from Hogwarts, and put them in his suticase too. Harry packed his clothes, couldrens, and all he school things into the over-crowded suitcase as he heard the doorbell ring. He made Hedwig get into her cage, and raced downstairs to where he found Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody waiting for him.  
  
"Oh, Hello Harry, How are you?" asked Remus  
  
"Fine" replied Harry. He was so glad he was going back with them.  
  
"Ready to go?" ask Moody staring at Vernon with one eye.  
  
"Yes, Yes I am" Harry replied. He followed Remus out the door only nodding as Uncle Vernon was requested to say "Good-bye" to Harry by Moody.  
  
Harry made his way to the curb, and found that there was no cab waiting for them.  
  
"Where's the cab?" he asked Remus  
  
"Cab? What's that? We came here by the Night Bus, Silly!"Remus replied.  
  
So Uncle Vernon had lied. Remus stuck out his wand and the loud sound went through the air, the three-story bus came rumbling down the road. The three got in, and Moody said  
  
"Three Broomsticks, please"  
  
"We're not going to you-know-where?"Asked Harry to Moody  
  
"We're meeting Proffesor Dumbledore there" Moody replied. "Then we're going to you-know-where"  
  
So Harry was going back to Number twelve Grimmauld Place, and he was excited about it.  
  
That is the end of Chapter 2, Hope everyone enjoyed it! Did I make it too long this time, please tell me in your review! Thanks a lot! 


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3: The Reunion  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm trying my hardest so don't go to hard on me. ( Well here's the third chapter, Hope ya like it  
  
Harry slept on the cahir while the Night Bus came rumbling towards their stop. Then, with a loud crack, it was in front of the Three Broomsticks. Remus Lupin woke Harry up, and helped him unload his luggage. Moody paid, and went inside. Harry grabbed Hedwig, and followed Remus. He put Hedwig down on the table, and almost slapped himslef  
  
" I forgot my Firebolt, how am I supposed to play Qudditch this year?" he thought to himslef.  
  
"Harry, before we left your Aunt and Uncle's house I went up into your room and you forgot this" Moody said, and handed Harry his Firebolt.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Harry said grabbing the broomstick out of his Moody's hands. "Where Proffesor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I expect he'll be here soon," said Remus.  
  
As Harry went to sit down there was a loud crack and an old wizard with a pointy hat and a long silvery beard appeared in front of Harry. It was Proffesor Dumbledore.  
  
"Had a nice summer Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It was alright," said Harry, he was lying of course. He had a terrible summer, he hated the Dursley's and he lost his Godfather, no it was not a good summer.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry. He knew he was lying, but he didn't want to bring up the subject just yet. The Proffesor wandered over to Moody and Remus and started chatting with them. After about ten minutes, Moody came over . . ..  
  
"Ready to go back?" he asked  
  
"Yes" Harry replied.  
  
"Accio" said Harry and his luggage came to him. They walked out the back door of the Three Broomsticks and Dumbledore tapped his wand on some of the bricks on the brick wall, and suddenly, an open door was formed leading to Diagon Alley. Harry looked at all the shops as he passed by, the treat shop, Flourish and Bloots, Ollivanders Wands, and a lot more. As they were walking by he totally forgot about his books for Hogwarts, and he ran up to where Dumbledore was standing.  
  
"Professor, when should I get my books for this year?" asked Harry  
  
"Mrs. Weasley already took care of that, do not worry," said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
They walked through Diagon Alley for about what seemed a century, but then they stopped at a garbage can next to a shop selling potion goods.  
  
"Are we using a portkey?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes, this we'll take us directly to you-know-where" said Moody  
  
"Im three .two.one.NOW!" shouted Remus and everyone put there hands on the lid.  
  
Harry felt stretched like butter on bread, he felt dizzy until they stopped. He turned around to see the house the Black family used to live in .Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They walked up, and opened the door very quietly. Harry put down his luggage and looked around, then he saw Ron hurrying down the steps to meet him.  
  
"Harry, Harry, How's it going?" he said cheerfully.  
  
Ron got taller, he freckles were showing a little bit less, but he was the same old Ron.  
  
"I'm alright, how's it going with you, where's Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"Slow down there mate, I'm fine, Hermione's arriving later," said Ron "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Harry did not have time to answer that question because Mrs. and Mr. Weasley came bustling through the door..  
  
"Harry, Harry, How are you dear?" said Mrs. Weasley hugging him tightly.  
  
Harry could hardly get out the words "Alright"  
  
Mrs. Weasley let him go, and Mr. Weasley shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Harry!" he said.  
  
"You too, Mr. Weasley, I see Fred and George are doing well" Harry said.  
  
"Actually, there doing quite well, better then I have thought, those two have already made tons of money" said Mr. Weasley proudly.  
  
"But they still didn't complete their education" said Mrs. Wealsey sorrowfully.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said Tonks as she entered through the front door with Hermione by her side.  
  
Hermione ran up to Harry.  
  
"Harry, How are you, did you get my present?" she asked in a hurry, throwing down her luggage.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Hermione, you?" asked Harry  
  
"I'm good" she replied  
  
"Uhhhh, Hello Hermione, How are you, I'm good Ron thanks" said Ron  
  
"Oh sorry Ron" said Hermione and she went up to hug him.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ron confusingly  
  
"A hug from a friend" said Hermione and she hugged Harry "There now I gave Harry one, happy?"  
  
"Let's go up and I'll show you to your rooms" said Ron looking at Hermione suspiciously, and he led Harry and Hermione up the stairs. He stopped at a door.  
  
"Hermione, you're sharing this room with Ginny, she's out with Bill right now," said Ron " This is yours Harry, you're sharing this room with me"  
  
Ron was pointing to a room across the hall.  
  
"And this room, well, Harry, I'm not sure if you want to see it" said Ron and he opened the door.  
  
Inside there was a huge bird-looking creature. This was Buckbeak, a hippogriff. Sirius used Buckbeak to escape in Harry's third year. Harry walked over to the dresser; he opened up one of the drawers. Inside there were two pictures, the first picture showed four young boys; one had messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses. This was James Potter, Harry's father. He looked exactly like him. On James's right was a handsome boy who seemed like he was the catch of a girl's eye; this was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and James's best friend. On Sirius's right was an ill-lookng kid; this was Remus Lupin, it was probably his time of the month. Remus was a werewolf; a werewolf bit him when he was young. And the last boy and Remus's right was a short looking, geeky kid known as Peter Pettigrew. He grew up being joked about and joined Lord Voldemort's side and told Voldemort Harry's parents whereabouts so that he could kill them. Harry stared at the picture with great interest, he was smiling, he knew that Sirius was with his best friend now.  
  
The next picture showed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry never knew Sirius had this picture. He must have stole it from Ron when he entered the Gryffindor common room in Harry's third year. He put the pictures back into the drawer and smiled. He was home!  
  
Hope you like it. Please review. It means so much. Thanks! I hope to update soon. 


	4. Platform 9 34

Chapter 4: Platform 9 ¾  
  
Thanks for reading this story; it will get a lot more interesting as the story goes on. It's going to have mystery, action, and some couples. Hope you like the 4th chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was two weeks after Harry arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron had their usual daily arguments about S.P.E.W.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, the house elves love to work" Ron said as they were packing to leave for Hogwarts.  
  
"It's not fair . . .They should love to work and get paid for it, too!" Hermione snapped back, "You want pay, don't you Kreacher?" Hermione asked as Kreacher walked by her.  
  
Kreacher mumbled something and walked out the door.  
  
"See, look how depressed Kreacher is" said Hermione.  
  
"He's always depressed, Hermione, live with it" Ron said.  
  
"Hmph" she said and walked out the door.  
  
"There's no hope for her, is there?" asked Ron to Harry.  
  
"I don't know, Ron, she has more brains than you do" smiled Harry.  
  
"C'mon, let's pack" grunted Ron unhappily.  
  
Harry packed the picture of Sirius, and the gang into his suitcase, pick up Hedwig and walked out the door right into Ginny, knocking her over.  
  
"So sorry Ginny, are you all right?" asked Harry sticking out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said Ginny grabbing Harry's hand and she got up from the floor " You already to go, Bill's waiting for us by the car".  
  
Harry nodded and walked down the stairs to where Bill was standing.  
  
"Here let me get stuff Harry," said Bill  
  
"Thanks" replied Harry.  
  
They traveled in two different cars to Platform 9 ¾. Harry was in the car with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. They arrived at the train station and hurried to get to the train. Without attracting attention, Harry slowly went to the barrier between platfrom 9 and 10, and slowly slipped through the wall. There is saw the train to Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione came after him, and five minutes later Ron, came with his parents and Bill.  
  
"Now hurry along, you don't want to miss the train do you?" asked Mrs. Weasley ushering them over to the door.  
  
"I will get your luggage and you find seats, hope to see you soon!" Bill said and waved good-bye.  
  
"Good-bye, dears" said Mrs. Weasley as the train whistle blew, and it pulled out if the station.  
  
Harry and the gang found a compartment and sat down.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, look who it is, its Potty and the gang!" sneered Draco Malfoy as he walked in to Harry's compartment.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione galring back at him.  
  
"There's a prefect meeting, miss perfect!" said Draco "In the prefect compartment at 12"  
  
Draco walked away, with Goyle and Crabbe at his tail.  
  
" I can't stand them," said Ginny  
  
"Nobody can, except Snape!" said Harry  
  
"Anyway Harry," said Hermione try to change the subject " Did you read my book I lent you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, thanks Hermione, I'll give it back to you when we get into school, it's in my suitcase" replied Harry  
  
"Alright, thank you," said Hermione.  
  
The train was nearing the bridge where the train stopped three years aog due to the dementors who were looking for Sirius. As the train got nearer, Harry started to feel faint. Suddenly,  
  
(FLASHBACK) A dementor came into their compartment. It got deathly cold. Harry fell to the ground; it felt like all the happiness was sucked out of him. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were feeling the same thing too. Then, the professor who was sleeping jumped up and said a spell; something silvery came out of his wand and drove the dementor back. (END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
"Harry.. HARRY!" Ron yelled shaking Harry back and forth.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and found that he was lying on the floor. He looked up and saw the worrried faces of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, are you alright, what happened?" asked Hermione  
  
"I saw a dementor and Remus" said Harry  
  
"You must have saw what happened three years ago" said Ginny  
  
"But it was so real, and it was like everything happened all over again" he said as he got up from the floor.  
  
"Are you alright, mate?" asked Ron handing him some chocolate.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said Harry taking the chocolate and eating it.  
  
Harry didn't tell anyone but he placed his hand on his forehead because his scar was bright red and it was burning hot, and Harry was shaking because of it.  
  
Sorry it wasn't my longest chapter but I'm not feeling 100% maybe 85%. Hope you liked it please review, it helps me so much! Thanks. 


	5. Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Hogwarts  
  
Harry felt better the rest of the trip. He got changed into his robes, and waited for Ron and Hermione to come back from the prefect meeting. The only other person in the compartment was Ginny. She was awfully nice, and had something that Harry admired. She wasn't shy anymore, and she is more open. Ginny was looking out the window, staring at the trees as they went by. Harry decided to start a conversation.  
  
"Ginny, aren't you mad you didn't get prefect?" asked Harry  
  
"No, not really, too much responsibility" she replied smiling.  
  
"So, how are you this fine day?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny looked at him a little funny, " I'm fine, you?"  
  
"Alright" he said not thinking about what happened before.  
  
They carried on the conversation until Hermione and Ron got back. Soon the train stopped, and Harry got off the train.  
  
"Firs years, this way, Firs' years" called a familiar voice.  
  
"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry  
  
"Hello 'arry, are you all right?" asked Rubeus Hagrid, Groundkeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm better" replied Harry happy to see Hagrid.  
  
"Good, but I better be hurrin along, see you at dinner" said Hagrid as he helped the first years to the boats.  
  
Harry followed Hermione up to the carriages, and got inside. There he met his other Hogwarts friends Neville Longbottem, and Luna Lovegood. They helped Harry out in his fifth year.  
  
"Harry, good to see you," said Neville.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Luna with her face buried the newspaper, the Quibbler.  
  
"Hello, Hello" replied Harry as they traveled up to then brightly lite castle of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry got out of the carriage and continued his way to the castle. He met with Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table and sat down. He looked up at the teacher's table and saw the usual faces. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagal, and he least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, was looking right at him. He sneered and went talknig back to a wizard who Harry has never seen before. He was young looking, about older thirties, lower forties, and he had a scar across his left cheek. He seemed very moody, and strict. He had brown hair, and he robes were grayer looking. Professor Dumbledore stood up and taped his glass, and the Great Hall became quiet.  
  
"Welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! First off, I would like to announce that there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year at Hogwarts. Let me introduce, Professor Brookings!"  
  
There was applause, but it wasn't to enthuseastic. Professor Brookings bowed and sat back into his seat as Dumbledore continued with his rules to the first years. Harry's scar starting to burn as he looked at Brookings. He looked at Hermione who was looking at him too; Ron was muttering something that sounded like "Food". The Sorting of the first years ended and Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, and all the tables were covered with food. Ron, of course, dug right in. Harry looked at Hermione and she didn't seem herself. She was still looking at Professor Brookings.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry as Hermione snapped back into reality.  
  
"Oh, nothing, umm. . Nothing at all" she said quietly.  
  
She didn't talk the rest of the dinner and the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny snuggled into a chair, and Ron decided to sleep. Harry decided it was time to go to bed, too. So he got changed and went to bed. The next day was the first day for classes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to get some breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione was herself again, and she was organizing her books, quills, and parchements into a neat orderly style. Harry got his schedule and almost wanted to kill himself. The first day of school he has double potions with Snape, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Harry, we have the same schedule, isn't that wonderful!" said Ron  
  
"Ron, that is great, but we have double potions," said Harry with great depression.  
  
"Don't worry, you guys will be fine, but I have Arthimacy today" said Hermione. "I wonder when we're getting back our O.W.L.S.?"  
  
"Soon, I think" replied Ron.  
  
So the trio split, Hermione to Arthimacy and Harry and Ron to Double Potions. Harry got there right before the late bell sounded.  
  
"You're lucky, Potter, one more second and you would have been marked late" sneered Snape  
  
"Yeah, I must be lucky" mumbled Harry as he took his seat next to Ron.  
  
"Today, we will be starting a potion in which is advanced magic. The Polyjuice potion is where I person can transform into another by using one of his or hers hairs. It is a very complicated potion, so for those students who have problems," Snape stared at Harry and then passed his eyes onto Nevile who was shaking "I would hope that you would work extra hard or you will flunk this class."  
  
Harry was going to have no problem with this potion. In his second year, he and Ron used the Polyjuice Potion to transform into Crabbe and Goyle so they could interrogate Malfoy. As Snape was going over the ingredients, Harry suddenly remembered he didn't give back Hermione's book. He'll give it to her later. So Harry and Ron started their potion making, it was deathly silent since everyone was terrified of Severus Snape.  
  
Harry's Tranfiguration class wasn't hard either. They went over what Animagi is and how to do it. Harry knew this also because Sirius was an Animagus; he could transform into a black dog. So that class went by rather quick.  
  
It was now time for Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Brookings and the Slytherins. Harry sat in his seat next to Hermione and Ron. Professor Brookings was up at the board writing down notes. He suddenly turned and stared at the class.  
  
"Welcome students, I am Professor Brookings" he said with a bow.  
  
"Hello" replied the class.  
  
As Professor Brookings came up from the bow, his and Harry's eyes met for a moment. Professor Brooking's eyes were gray and kind of mysterious, and Harry was a little creeped out by him. But the class went by smoothly. They copied notes about different kinds of spells, blocking, fighting etc . . .  
  
"That wasn't that bad was it?" asked Ron as they headed toward the common room.  
  
"There's something about him that's really familiar" said Hermione softly  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
"It seems that I saw him somewhere before, but I can't place him on my mind" said Hermione.  
  
"It will come to you," said Ron. " Harry, we need to get ready for Qudditch practice tonight!"  
  
"Alright. Oh yeah, Hermione, here's your book" said Harry handing her Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Thanks" she said taking the book from him "Oh, Harry, this is your letter, it's adressed to you" Hermione turned it upside down and screamed.  
  
"HERMIONE! Whats wrong?" Harry yelled coming over to her. She pointed down to the letter that layed neatly on the floor.  
  
Harry looked and saw the Dark Mark on the black envelope. He turned it rightside-up and saw that it was to him.  
  
I actually got to update it before the Christmas Holiday, but this is it. So Happy Holiday's to everyone, but I'll try to update it ASAP. I'm sorry if you don't like to wait. ( Thanks! 


	6. The Poem

Chapter 6: The Poem  
  
"Harry, this is not good!" said Hermione in a worried voice  
  
"You should take it to Dumbledore right away!" said Ron  
  
"Yeah, that's what I should do" replied Harry looking at the black envelope.  
  
So Harry came out on the Gryffindor common room followed by Hermione and Ron at his heels. He came to the entrance to Professor Dumbledore office.  
  
"Misty Muffins" said Harry and the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance turned and steps appeared. They climbed up the steps, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" replied Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked inside. It was a tidy circular room with pictures of late Headmasters.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Dumbledore looking at there worried faces.  
  
"I found this envelope in a book I lent Harry, and I think you might want to see it" said Hermione handing Dumbledore the envelope.  
  
"Oh my!" said Dumbledore in a soft voice as he opened up the envelope.  
  
He looked at a white letter and read it for a moment.  
  
"You might want to see this Harry," said Dumbledore and he handed Harry the letter.  
  
Harry took it and read it out loud . . . . . . .  
  
Hold on to the ones that you hold dear  
  
Because you never know when they can disapear  
  
Keep a sharp eye; I'm watching your every move  
  
Don't try to find me or you will lose.  
  
"What does that mean, How is he watching me?" asked Harry  
  
"I don't know, Harry, but I will find out; just be on watch!" said Dumbledore and he waved them away.  
  
"That was weird, but how about we be on our watch and go to Qudditch practice" replied Ron.  
  
"Ron, you have no idea whats going on, Harry is in danger!" said Hermione  
  
"I'm just telling Harry to be on watch but lets not let You-Know-Who that we're suspicious," said Ron as he turned a corner and crashed with some- one  
  
"So sorry, Professor Brookings" said as he helped the Professor up.  
  
"That's quite all right, Mr. Weasley, what are you three doing out this time of day" asked Professor Brookings.  
  
"Harry and I have Qudditch practice and Hermione . . .. Hermione is just with us," said Ron and Hermione gave him a angry glare  
  
"Oh well, I would hate to interrupt, I'll be on my way," said the Professor as he gave them a good-bye wave.  
  
"Bye" replied the three.  
  
"He was acting a little bit strange wasn't he," said Harry  
  
"Yes, a little" replied Ron "Hermione, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Um . . . Sorry . . . I got to go to the library!" she said wide-eyed and she ran down the hall.  
  
"Something is terribly wrong with her this year!" said Ron shaking his head.  
  
"Well, she loves the library and that's normal, let's just go to Qudditch practice, alright?" said Harry  
  
"Alright!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
So Harry and Ron got their Qudditch equipment and headed down to the Qudditch pitch.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"I thought you didn't care about her" replied Harry  
  
"Well, I know we fight a lot, but when we're not, she's a really nice girl!  
  
Said Ron blushing.  
  
"So, Weasel got a crush!" smirked Draco Malfoy as he walked out behind them from a classroom.  
  
"Back off, Malfoy!" said Harry  
  
"Oh, and I mudblood too, I guess it's why your family us so weird!" said Malfoy not noticing that Hermione was coming up behind him and she smacked her bookbag across his legs so that he landed on the floor.  
  
"His family is not weird, but I would watch out Malfoy, your father might be going to Azkaban soon enough!"  
  
"Owww!" said Malfoy rubbing his head as he finally got to his feet.  
  
"Watch it Granger!" he threatned  
  
"You watch it Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione and she grabbed Ron and Harry and they stomped away.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, now I know what bookbags are really used for!" said Ron.  
  
"Your welcome, I was waiting to do that since the start of the school year!" laughed Hermione.  
  
"So Hermione, what did you have to go to the library?" asked Harry  
  
"I had to look up something from last year!" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"I can't tell you yet, I need more evidence!" said Hermione and she waved good-bye and walked toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"She should be an auror when she grows up," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, she should, but let's get Qudditch, Katie will have our heads if we're late!" exclaimed Ron and they ran outside.  
  
Nearby, in an unused classroom, a mysterious figure was talking to someone in the fireplace.  
  
"The girl suspects something!" said the figure inside the classroom.  
  
"She will find out soon enough, but then it will be too late," said a dark voice in the flames.  
  
"When shall we start with our plan?" asked the figure  
  
"Patience, soon we will start," said the dark voice "But we will not let the mudblood tell Potter, so when she comes close to finding out, that's when our plan starts!"  
  
"Yes. . . Master!" said the figure as the flames went out and the figure walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
So, how did you like this chapter? Please tell me! I actually got to update before Christmas. WOW! Thanks for all my reviewers. Happy Holiday's to everyone! 


	7. The Writing on the Wall

Chapter 8: The Writing on the Wall  
  
I'm so sorry for the wait. It was a busy Holiday and I kinda had a writer's block. I'm not sure how good this chapter will be, but I tried. Thanks to all who reviewed, it means a lot!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"That was a good practice, wasn't it Harry?" asked Ron as they walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It was, except for the fact that the two beaters fell off their broom . . .." Harry stopped his sentence.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, and then looked straightforward. The common room was a complete mess. Books were flown everywhere, papers were torn, and cushions were flying in mid-air. Suddenly, something moved under a pile of papers. The figure stood up and the papers fell to the ground.  
  
"Reparo" said the figure and everything was repaired and back to its orginal place state.  
  
Harry and Ron's jaw dropped. It was Hermione who cast the spell.  
  
"Hermione, what on Earth are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was looking for something I brought this year, and I finally found it!" exclaimed Hermione looking proud with herself.  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
"This" she said and held up a newspaper with pictures of people on it.  
  
"Why do you have a paper of the Daily Prophet from last year?" asked Ron looking really confused.  
  
"It is from the time when Bellatrix and those other Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban prision, remember?" asked Hermione with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes, I do, for a matter of-fact!" said Ron.  
  
"Good, then soon you will know why I'm always running off," said Hermione.  
  
"When?" asked Harry  
  
"Soon" replied Hermione and she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, and passed Ginny on the way.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ginny  
  
"Nothing, Hermione just won't tell us something," said Harry sitting down on a chair.  
  
"She's being really quiet these past couple of days" said Ginny shaking her head.  
  
"I wonder why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't worry, I think she's onto something about the poem" said Harry  
  
"What poem?" asked Ginny  
  
"Nothing" he said.  
  
"Tell me, Please!" she asked with puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright, Alright" Harry said, he could never understand how puppy eyes got people into doing things.  
  
So Harry told Ginny about the black envelope, and the poem inside it. She listened, and took everything seriously. That's what Harry liked about Ginny. She has a funny side, an adventure side, and a serious side. Also including that she's kind, and caring.  
  
After talking about it, and Ginny asked a few questions Ron looked like he was getting tired.  
  
"How about we go to bed, and talk about it sometime tomorrow?" asked Harry  
  
"That sounds good," said Ron after a yawn.  
  
"Alright, good-night!" said Ginny smiling as she set off for the girl's dormitiory.  
  
"I can't believe it's almost midnight!" said Harry looking at the clock.  
  
"Let's go to bed," said Ron pulling at Harry's shirt.  
  
Ron, without changing, lept into bed and fell fast asleep. Harry got changed and sat by the windowsill. Hedwig was in the owlery probably eating or sleeping. He watched as clouds moved out of the way of the moon. Suddenly he spotted a shadow of something coming out of the Forbidden Forest. It was covered in a cloak, but it looked like a person. Harry watched as the figure came up to the castle and entered through its doors. So whatever came out of the Forbidden Forest was in the castle right now!  
  
"I got to find out who that was!" mumbled Harry but sleep overtook him and he fell asleep on the windowsill.  
  
"Harry . . .. Harry . . . HARRY!" yelled Ron.  
  
Harry awoke with a start.  
  
"What? RON! Why did you wake me up?" asked Harry looking really annoyed.  
  
"I wanted to show you something you might want to see!" said Ron who was looking very worried.  
  
"What is it?" said Harry calming down with he worried look his best friend was giving him.  
  
Ron led him down the stairs, out of the common room, and they faced a wall.  
  
"What is it Ron?" asked Harry who was looking at a blank wall.  
  
"Watch," said Ron as he took out his wand "Aparecium"  
  
Harry watched as the blank wall turned different and letters appeared. The letters magically re-arranged themselves to form to three different sets of sentences. Harry read the wall.  
  
To Harry Potter,  
  
Protect your mudblood friend  
  
Before she comes to a mysterious end . . .  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Sorry, but this is the end of the 8th chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please review. It makes me happy when I don't feel well. (. Thanks! Byez! 


	8. Into the Graveyard

Chapter 9: Into the Graveyard  
  
*~* Shout Out thank you!  
  
Soupie1- Thanks for reviewing, I could just thank you in school though! (  
  
Laura- thanks for your review. I will update a.s.a.p!  
  
Sakura Sayoran- Thank you SO much for all your reviews! You don't have stupid comments because those comments help me with my writing. I'm sorry I killed you with that last cliffhanger. ( Keep those reviews coming though! (  
  
Arfean- thanks a lot for your help!  
  
TeenTypist- Thanks for the review! I really love your story "Harry Potter 6"  
  
Sorry guys, but this might be a long chapter. I just couldn't stop writing. But just tell me if it's to long. Thanks!  
  
So everyone, here is Chapter 9!  
  
"Should we tell Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"We should tell Dumbledore first, just to make sure" replied Ron as he started towards the stairs.  
  
"Ummm . . .Ron . . .Can I change first?" asked Harry looking down at his sleeping clothes.  
  
"I think that would be best," said Ron looking at Harry with a grin.  
  
Harry got changed and followed Ron toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Wait! This doesn't look good," said Ron  
  
Harry looked and saw a magical barrier between the gargoyle and the stairs behind it.  
  
"Let's go see Professor McGonagall,"said Harry as the hurried toward her office "Wonder what happened to Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I wonder too," replied Ron as they saw Professor Mcgonagall's office up ahead.  
  
"What is the matter boys because I am in no mood right now!" said the Professor as they entered.  
  
"Hermione's in trouble!" splurted out Ron  
  
"What?" asked Professor McGonagall  
  
"There was a poem written to Harry on a wall talking about Hermione!" said Ron  
  
"Show me immeaditly!" she replied and ushered them out the door.  
  
She followed Ron and Harry to the blank wall. Ron did the same spell and the poem appeared. The Professor read it and looked completley terrified.  
  
"Does Miss Granger have any enemies?" asked the Professor  
  
"Only Malfoy.. . Wait . . .It couldn't have been him" said Harry  
  
"What is it Mr. Potter?" she asked  
  
"Last night after everyone went to bed, I was sitting by the windowsill and I saw something come out of the Forbidden Forest, and enter into the castle. I was about to go check it out, but then I fell asleep," said Harry remembering every little detail.  
  
"I will tell this to Dumbledore, thank you boys, just watch over Miss Granger and do not tell her of this" she said and hurried off mumbling something  
  
"Professor!" yelled Harry  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she asked  
  
"What happened to Professor Dumbledore's office?" he asked  
  
"I can't tell you just yet, all I can tell you is that some-one did brake into Hogwarts last night and was looking for some-one" the Professor replied.  
  
"I thought Hogwarts was surrounded by spells so that no-one could have broken in!" said Ron  
  
"I was thinking the same thing Mr. Weasley, but what I think is that a teacher or student went outside, into the Forbidden Forest, and then came back in," said Professor McGonagall " But I am in a hurry, good day boys".  
  
Professor McGonagall turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
"We will watch over Hermione?" asked Ron to Harry  
  
"Yes, we will," said Harry with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Oh NO! Classes they start in ten minutes, and we have to get to potions!" exclamied Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron grabbed their books and ran toward the Potions classroom, and they got their two minutes before the bell rand. They took their seats next to Hermione.  
  
"Where were you two all morning?" asked Hermione  
  
"We had to ask Professor McGonagall something, that's all," said Ron looking at Harry who nodded his head up-and-down.  
  
"Alright, if that's all" she replied softly and went back to studying her pictures of the escaped Deatheaters.  
  
Harry looked over her shoulder at the different convicts. Suddenly he felt a little weird and woosy.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Harry was in a graveyard. There were hooded people all around him and Cedric Diggory. He heard a cold dark voice "Kill the spare". Harry watched as a jet of green light hit Cedric and watched as he crumpled to the ground, dead.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" asked Ron  
  
Harry looked at Ron then at the worried face of Hermione. He was shaking all over, and his scar was burning.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry  
  
"You got all shaky, and kept mumbling Cedric . . .No Cedric!" said Ron.  
  
"Harry, you need to go to the Hospital Wing!" said Hermione.  
  
"I went back to the graveyard in my fourth year. I went back to when Voldemort killed Cedric," said Harry as he watched Ron flinch at the name Voldemort.  
  
"Is this the same thing that happened back on the train?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes!" said Harry feeling a little better " I think I'm going to stay for class"  
  
Harry couldn't believe the words he just said. He was going to stay for his least favorite class. Harry just didn't want to get extra homework for getting out of class, and if Draco Malfoy found out about his flashbacks, Harry would get made fun of. It didn't really matter much to Harry since he had something on Malfoy's dad, Lucius. Lucius Malfoy was a Deatheater, and Harry knew about it. But since the Ministry thinks Lucius is a good man, Harry wouldn't be able to explain it.  
  
"But Harry, you have a Qudditch Match tomorrow, what if you get a flashback when you're playing!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione, don't worry" replied Harry.  
  
"Are you two done with your childish talk?" asked Professor Snape.  
  
"Yes . . .sir" replied Hermione not looking up at the Professor.  
  
"Good, now if the class has anything else to say," he looked around at the class " Apparently not . . . we will coninue with our Polyjuice potion."  
  
Harry got out his ingredients and started working. At lunch the mail came. Hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall. It seemed like all the sixth years got a letter, even Harry. He opened up the letter and found that it was his O.W.L.S grades that he took last year.  
  
"No wonder im in Snapes class, I got all the classes in need to become an auror," said Harry looking down at the paper in his hands.  
  
"I got the classes for working at the ministry!" said Ron  
  
"WOW! I got classes for either becoming an auror or a medical person, or something, they wrote so badly on my paper" said Hermione squinting at the paper to make out the words.  
  
"Look up at the staff table, Professor Dumbledore's not there!" said Harry  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione looking worried.  
  
Harry watched as Professor McGonagall stood up and taped on her goblet. The Great Hall became silent.  
  
"The afternoon classes for today are cancelled due to an incident that I cannot say yet, enjoy the rest of your day" said the Professor and she walked out of the Great Hall in a hurry  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and walked to the Gryffindor common room, and got their scarfs. As they were coming down the steps Ginny and Neville stopped them.  
  
"Can we come along too?" asked Neville  
  
"Sure, we'll wait for you down here" said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks" replied Ginny and hurried up the stairs.  
  
After Neville and Ginny came back down, all five of them took a stroll outside. They sat by the edge of the lake, but nobody talked. Harry and Ron really wanted to tell Hermione about the poem, but watching Hermione smile and the fish swam in the water, they didn't want her to panic. Or would she? Hermione was strong, and brave. She never let Harry, Ron, Neville, or Ginny down. Suddenly she spoke up.  
  
"Ready for the Qudditch match Harry, Ron, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny was made chaser this year, Harry was the seeker, and Ron was the keeper for Gryffindor's Qudditch team.  
  
"I think we're all ready, right?" asked Harry to Ginny and Ron  
  
"Right!" they replied.  
  
"Well that's good, because it's against Slytherin" said Neville.  
  
"Why is it always against Slytherin?" asked Ginny  
  
"I don't know, but Harry can knock Malfoy off his broom for us!" exclamied Ron  
  
Everyone laughed and continued talking until the sun started to set, and they got up and headed back towards the castle.  
  
******************************************************************* Alrighty everyone. That was the end of the 9th chapter. Tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions please tell me when or if you review. Was it to long???Please tell me. Thanks a lot! ( 


	9. The Qudditch Match

Chapter 10: The Qudditch Match  
  
I don't think this chapter will be as long as Chapter 9. Sorry if it was too long for you, I just couldn't stop writing and thoughts just suddeny jumped into my head, O well.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Harry! Are you actually awake?" asked Ginny  
  
"Hmmmm. .. Oh . . .yeah . . . I'm awake," said Harry looking around at the people in the Great Hall.  
  
"Really," said Ron looking at Harry  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake!" exclaimed Harry  
  
"Alright, I'll take your word for it," said Ginny going back to eating her breakfast.  
  
"Harry, are you ready for today?" asked Katie Bell, chaser and captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team.  
  
"Yes, I'm set" he replied.  
  
"Good, that's the spirit, see you all at 10:30 in the locker rooms, ta" she said and walked off.  
  
"Let's go get our stuff so we can be the early birds, and get the good changing rooms," said Ginny  
  
"Sure, that sounds good," said Ron "Coming Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there, see you guys after the game" said Harry to Hermione and Neville.  
  
"Bye, Good luck!" said Hermione as she returned to her books.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Nevile as he watched Hermione flip through her books like a wild dragon.  
  
"Sorry Neville, I got to go see Professor McGonagall right away!" replied Hermione as she ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Seeing this, Luna Lovegood came over to Neville who sat all alone.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked  
  
"I don't want to know" he replied and they set off to the Qudditch Pitch.  
  
Harry got changed and was waiting for the rest of the team. Ginny came out and she looked completely terrified.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Harry  
  
"I'm a little nervous," she said looking down at her trembling body.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine" said Harry smiling so that he could cheer her up a bit.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" she said and hugged him. "Sorry, I just wanted to"  
  
"That's all right, I'm here for you, Ginny" he said as Ron came out of the dressing room.  
  
"I think the uniforms either shrunk or I got taller!" exclamied Ron looking down at his way too small uniform.  
  
Ginny giggled, " Here"  
  
She mumbled a spell and the uniform fit just right for Ron.  
  
"Thanks" he said, "Did I get taller?"  
  
"Really Ron, for being an older brother of mine I think George has more brains than you!" Ginny explained and kindly punched Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"That's an insult!" said Ron looking at his little sister.  
  
"Sorry" giggled Ginny  
  
" Cut it out you two!" laughed Harry as the rest of the team came into the locker room.  
  
There were two new beaters and two new chasers on the team this year. Malcom and Jeremy were the two new beaters, and Hannah and Ginny were the two new chasers. Harry, Ron, and Katie were the only old Gryffindor players since everyone else graduated the year before.  
  
"Don't worry you guys, our plan and plays are tough, and we have an excellent keeper and seeker. What more could we ask for?" said Katie looking at her newest players who were trembling tremendously.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Katie, as they were about to take the field.  
  
Everyone nodde,and Harry grasped his firebolt firmly.  
  
"Let's go!" said Katie ands he pushed off from the ground and circled around the stadium.  
  
The whole team followed. Harry was finally back to his favorite sport. The two teams took their spots on the field.  
  
"Ready to lose Potter?" asked Malfoy  
  
"Not today Malfoy" said Harry as the quaffle was released and the game started.  
  
Harry looked around for the golden snitch, but he couldn't see it anywhere. He decided to pull a stunt that a pro Qudditch player played at the Qudditch World Cup in Harry's fourth year. He waited until Malfoy was watching him, and then Harry dove. He watched out of the corner of his eye that Malfoy was following him. Right before he hit the ground, Harry pulled up on his broom and watched as Malfoy did the same thing, but he lost control of his broom. He fell to the ground and sat up. Harry grinned at him.  
  
"I'll get you Potter!" sneered Malfoy as the crowed roared.  
  
Harry continued searching . . .nothing. Every two minutes he heard the crowed roar when Gryffindor or Slytherin scored. The score was 80-50, and Slytherin was winning. Harry had to find the snitch soon. Suddenly, he saw the snitch by the Slytherin rings and chased after it.  
  
"I'm going to get it before you, Potter!" yelled Malfoy as he charged ahead.  
  
"Oh No you don't" said Harry as he caught himself up with Malfoy.  
  
They locked up side to side, and both were looking at the snitch. Suddenly, a bludger came out of now-where and hit Malfoy's broom. The broom broke and Malfoy slipped off, but he grabbed Harry's robes.  
  
"Let go!" yelled Harry  
  
"NO!" screamed Malfoy.  
  
Harry was slowly sliding off the broom due to Malfoy's weight. He saw the snitch about a foot ahead of him. He jumped up on his broom, and his robe tore. Malfoy dropped to the ground and squealed in pain. Harry didn't care; his broom went flying ahead.  
  
"Five inches . . .two inches!" he mumbled.  
  
The snitch was fast, but Harry watched it with every move. Then, without warning, the snitch headed down, and Harry jumped. He landed on his backed, and coughed. He couldn't breathe. He hit the ground so hard. After taking it slow he got up and looked into his hands. The snitch was there, and Gryffindor had won! The crowd roared, but Harry couldn't breathe, and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Well that is the end of Chapter 10, Whoa! It rythmes! Please tell me if you like it or not, because I would relly like for you to review. Thanks so much! 


	10. Telling the Truth

Chapter 11: Telling the Truth  
  
Here's chapter 11, thanks for all the great reviews. Well, here it is. Byez.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Harry opened up his eyes, and saw people all around him.  
  
"Oh, So glad you're awake, everyone was getting worried!" said Ginny.  
  
Harry sat up in bed. He was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Everyone! Move out of the way, please!" said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
She came up to Harry, and gave him medicine.  
  
"Ugh!" said Harry as he grabbed a glass of water and drank it.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" said Hermione  
  
"I've been better," he replied.  
  
"Good game, though!" said Katie  
  
"Thanks," replied Harry.  
  
Harry thought about something. Ron and he should tell Hermione about the poem. After about twenty minutes, everyone started to leave, but Ron stayed behind.  
  
"Ummmm . . .Harry . .I have something I need to tell you," said Ron softly  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry  
  
"I, uh, Kind of, told Hermioneabout thesecret!" said Ron to fast.  
  
"What?"Asked Harry completley not understanding any words that Ron just said.  
  
"I told Hermione about the secret!" Ron said.  
  
"You what! What did she do?" asked Harry  
  
"Actually, she told me to meet her down at the lake at 12:30 tomorrow with you" he replied.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry  
  
"She told me she was going to tell us about why she was running off to the library and what-not" said Ron  
  
"What does that have to do with the message?" asked Harry  
  
"Hermione says she might know who wrote the message!" he replied "You like asking questions, don't you?"  
  
"I just wanted to know," said Harry looking down at the floor "Did she panic?"  
  
"All she told me is what I told you, so I don't know," said Ron "I got to go, see you tomorrow Harry!"  
  
"Bye!" he replied.  
  
Harry thought about what Hermione had to tell them tomorrow, and why did Ron splurt out about the secret. But that was Ron of course, so Harry was not going to argue. He stared at the floor, and was feeling a lot better. Soon Madame Pomfrey came back and gave Harry a sleeping potion, and soon Harry drifted off into sleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry sat on the windowsill watching the clouds move out of the way of the moon. Suddenly he spotted a shadow of something coming out of the Forbidden Forest. It was covered in a cloak, but it looked like a person. Harry watched as the figure came up to the castle and entered through its doors. So whatever came out of the Forbidden Forest was in the castle right now! Harry grabbed his invisiblity cloak, and went over to Ron's bed.  
  
"Ron! Wake up, Wake up!" he whispered into Ron's ears, " RON!"  
  
Ron sat upright on the bed looking around, he didn't see anyone.  
  
"Ron, it's me, Harry, I'm under the invisiblity cloak, there's someone in the castle!" said Harry  
  
"Of course there's people in the castle, Harry, this is a school" replied Ron still looking around for Harry.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron out of bed and put the invisiblity cloak on top of him.  
  
"I saw some one coming out of the Forbidden Forest and come inside the castle right now!" said Harry as the hurried down the steps making soft creaks on the stairs.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Ginny who was sitting on the couch  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing up?" asked Ron  
  
"Ron? Where are you?" asked Ginny  
  
"I'm under the invisiblity cloak with Harry, can you go get Hermione?" asked Ron  
  
"Alright, hold on!" said Ginny as she hurried up the stairs.  
  
After about two minutes she came back, but with no Hermione.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione's not in her bed!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"We have to find her, Ginny stay here!" said Harry as he hurried out of the common room with Ron.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" asked Ron  
  
"I don't know, but I bet that person is after her!" replied  
  
Harry and Ron checked every floor, and were on the last one when they saw a shadow coming. They hid and waited. Soon they heard a person coming. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! We didn't know where you went!" said Ron coming out of the invisiblity cloak.  
  
"Ron?" said Hermione  
  
"Harry's here too!" he said as Harry came out in view.  
  
"Let's go back to the common room, why were you out here anyway?" asked Harry as he turned around.  
  
"I was . . ." said Hermione but she was cut off.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron  
  
Harry turned around and saw a hooded figure, and he grabbed Hermione.  
  
"Give her back, you wrench!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled the hooded figure as Ron's arms and legs binded together as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Ron!" screamed Hermione   
  
"Silencio" said the figure and Hermione couldn't speak.  
  
Harry took up his wand and pointed it at the figure.  
  
"Let her go!" he said  
  
"Say good-bye to you're girlfriend!" said the figure  
  
"Expelliarmus!" shouted the figure  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled Harry  
  
The spells met in mid-air and a big burst of light surrounded Harry, the figure, and Hermione. When the light faded he couldn't see the figure anywhere but heard his footsteps. He had an invisiblity cloak too!  
  
"I wish I had the maurader's map!" mumbled Harry as he followed the footsteps.  
  
Suddenly he heard the front door of Hogwarts open.  
  
"HERMIONE!" screamed Harry.  
  
Suddenly, a purple burst out light came out of no-where and hit Harry. Harry fell backwards, and he faded into darkness . . .  
  
"Hermione . . ." he mumbled.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Mr. Potter, are you alright, dear?" asked Madame Pomfrey  
  
"What?" said Harry as he opened his eyes.   
  
He looked around.   
  
"It was only a dream!" said Harry   
  
"What was a dream?" asked a voice.  
  
"Harry looked up and saw Hermione staring down at him.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled, "You're here!"  
  
"Yes I'm here, why wouldn't I be?" she asked  
  
"I just had a bad dream, where's Ron?" asked Harry  
  
"Waiting for us down by the lake, Madame Pomfrey said you can come, you're realeased!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry got changed and met Hermione by the steps, where in his dreams, the battle took place. He shook his head to get the memory out and followed Hermione outside. Harry saw Ron down by the lake waiting for them. Ron smiled when Hermione sat next to him. Harry could see that Ron had a crush on Hermione but he was too afraid right now to tell her. Of course, Harry does have a little thing for Ginny, but he won't tell Ginny that either.  
  
"So Hermione, what is it that you have to tell us?" asked Ron  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Hermione  
  
"Promise!" said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"Alright, If what I think is correct, Professor Brookings is a deatheater," she said looking at her two best friends.  
  
"What? Of cousr he's somewhat perky, and grumpy sometimes, but how do you get him to be a deatheater?" asked Harry  
  
"Look at these photos!" said Hermione pulling out her newspaper clippings "Tell me, which one looks close enough to be Professor Brookings."  
  
"That one!" said Ron pointing at a picture.  
  
"RON! That's a woman!" said Hermione  
  
"Oh, it is," said Ron squinting at the picture "Sorry"  
  
"That one" said Harry  
  
"Correct! Now look at this picture of Professor Brookings," said Hermione handing them a picture.  
  
"They almost look alike!" replied Ron.  
  
"I think he's a metamorphagus!" said Hermione  
  
"It could be," said Harry  
  
"Did you tell Professor McGonagall?" asked Ron  
  
"I tried too, but when I wnet into her classroom, Snape was there and he said my evidence was rubbish!" relpied Hermione looking at the ground.  
  
"When everything's back to normal, we'll tell Dumbledore, alright?" asked Harry  
  
"Alright!" said Hermione "Oh, Harry, since I might have a crazy lunatic after me are we still in with the D.A.?"  
  
"I hope so, I'll get everyone together at Hogsmeade next week!" said Harry deciding not to tell them aobut his dream right now.  
  
"Okay, well let's get back," said Hermione  
  
"It's almost lunch!" said Ron jumping up.  
  
"Let's eat" replied Harry as the walked into the castle.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
That's the end with the 11th chapter. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for the reviews. J 


	11. The Meeting

Chapter 13: The Meeting  
  
First: I want to state that I am not perfect therefore I make mistakes. So my story is not going to be perfect. This story may get people interested or maybe this story will not, but what I am trying to say is that people icluding myslef make mistakes. I am trying really hard to make this story interesting so please stick with me. Thanks for the reviews. J  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
The week passed very quickly for Harry, and didn't even notice it was Hogsmeade weekend. He really wanted to get the D.A. started again, but the most important thing that was on his mind was that Dumbledore has not been in school for a week and he was getting worried.  
  
Professor McGonagall assured everyone that he was alright, and that he would be back soon, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew more details. A couple of days ago Harry received a letter from Lupin explaining the situation about Professor Dumbledore.  
  
i  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are all right. I just wanted to tell you not to be alarmed with Dumbledore's surprise disapearinse. He is here with me right now but I cannot explain the situation to you over the letter. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack at 12:00 pm when you go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Remus  
  
P.S. Send the very best wishes to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny! /i  
  
Harry couldn't wait to see what Remus had to say.  
  
"Let's go Harry, we have to meet Remus in an hour and a half and I want to get some candy!" exclamied Ron  
  
"All right, Let's go!" said Harry  
  
"So Harry, did you tell anyone about the D.A. meeting yet?" asked Hermione  
  
Harry stopped dead. After all this commotion with Dumbledore, Harry totally forgot about the D.A.  
  
"I'm so dumb!" yelled Harry  
  
"Calm down will you," said Hermione pulling out a coin out of her pocket " Remember this, I programmed it to keep in track of meetings. I already made plans for a meeting at 3:30 at the Three Broomsticks"  
  
"You're good," said Ron looking at Hermione  
  
"Thanks" smiled Hermione  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Harry as they lined up in front of the list Filch was holding so that he could make sure that everyone is accounted for. Once the list was looked over, Harry and his friends headed towards Hogsmeade.  
  
As he entered the village he smelt all different sorts of odors. Flowers were flowing in the breeze; purfume from shops got to Harry's nose. He loved coming to Hosmeade, and he especially loved Honeydukes. He loved to get candy and then pig out on them in the common room with Ron. It was the best!  
  
"Guys, Hurry up! We're going to be late!" said Hermione as she hurried up towards the broken down building that they called the Shrieking Shack. It was supposed to be haunted, but it was just a cover up Sirius, James Potter, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew used to keep people away from the shack. They saw Lupin standing there waving at them.  
  
"Hello! Hello! How are you?" he said   
  
"We're good and you?" asked Hermione  
  
"Alright, but we're really busy at the you-know-what" Lupin replied looking at Harry  
  
"What exactly happened?" asked Harry  
  
" Apparently," he said in a hoarse whisper " There is a traitor inside Hogwarts, After he saw the message on the wall . . ."  
  
"How do you know about the message?" asked Harry  
  
"Dumbledore told me," said Lupin " Dumbledore left in a hurry to go to the order."  
  
"Where is he now?" asked Hermione  
  
"I can't say, he will be back soon though," said Lupin   
  
Suddenly, a loud bang rang out.   
  
"I got to go," said Lupin and he apparated.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned and ran down towards the village as screams from students echoed all the way to Harry's ears.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Buh-byez! 


	12. Trouble

Chapter 14: Trouble  
  
Hey everyone! All right here is Chapter 14. I really hope you like it. Please PLEASE review. Thanks sooooooo much.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh my!" said Hermione wide-eyed.  
  
Harry looked and saw four dementors walking toward him.   
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry looked around and saw that students were looking cold and shaking tremendously. He took out his wand and Hermione followed his move. Ron saw Ginny take out her wand too and ran to her.  
  
Harry raised his wand at the approaching Dementors.  
  
"Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts," he mumbled  
  
"Expecto Patronum," yelled Hermione beside him and a silvery weasel erupted from her wand. The weasel charged and drove two dementors back.  
  
"Harry, I need your help!" said Hermione  
  
Harry was stuck, all he could think about was Sirius. There were no happy thoughts.  
  
"Harry you have to help Hermione, we can't do the spell, we're too cold," said Ginny as she and Ron looked at Harry  
  
"Happy thoughts," Harry mumbled again. He thought of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. How much fun they had together.  
  
"Expecto Patronum," he yelled and a silvery wisp came out. The spell didn't work.  
  
"Happier thoughts Harry, I have no more strength" mumbled Hermione as she collasped next to him.  
  
Harry remembered Qudditch, and how he and Ron love playing together. How he loved talking to his best friends, and how he knew that he had to protect them.  
  
"Expecto Patronum," he yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a silvery stag erupted from his wand.   
  
"Go get them!" he said.  
  
The stag hurried ahead. It charged until the dementors drove back.   
  
Soon the dementors disapeared. Harry fell to his knees. Students around him were shaking. Ron was looking at Harry. Ginny was crying and holding Ron tightly.  
  
Harry looked down and saw Hermione. She was stirring and soon she opened up her eyes.   
  
"Harry, thank you" she said  
  
"Hold on, the teachers are coming," said Harry looking at the teachers approaching handing out choclate to students.   
  
"Mr. Potter, are you all right?" asked Professor Flitwick helping Harry up.  
  
"I'm fine, help Hermione" said Harry.  
  
Professor Flitwick helped her up and carried her over to Madame Promfrey. Harry walked over to Ginny and Ron.   
  
"You two okay?" asked Harry  
  
"I'll be alright, Ginny's just a little scared right now" said Ron  
  
"I saw. . I saw . . . terrible things" said Ginny and she started to cry.  
  
"It's all right, Ginny, we're here," said Ron. "Is Hermione going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she should be," Harry replied  
  
"Why did they come back here?" asked Ron  
  
"They're not gurading Azkaban anymore, I think they joined with Voldemort" said Harry  
  
"Let's get back to the castle," said Ron getting up  
  
"Let's go," said Harry helping Ron get Ginny.  
  
"I'll go check on Hermione, you get Ginny back to the castle," said Ron handing Ginny to Harry.  
  
"All right," he replied and helped Ginny up to the castle.  
  
"I'm all right," she said letting go of Harry  
  
Ginny wobbled.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine" she said as she walked with Harry to the entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
They made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Soon students were filing back into the school. Some were shaking; others were holding eachothers hands. An hour later, Ron came back with Hermione. She was looking better and she could walk.  
  
"How's Ginny?" asked Ron  
  
"She's sleeping, and how are you Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"Better," she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't help more Harry"  
  
"It's all right, you tried your best, " said Harry  
  
"I think I'm going to lye down for a bit," said Hermione as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Harry," said Ron sitting down on the couch " Can you teach me how to do the spell, I wasn't very good when we learned it last year."  
  
"Sure, how about tomorrow?" asked Harry  
  
"That will be great!" said Ron. "I'm going to sleep for a bit too, coming Harry?"  
  
"Not right now, see you soon!" replied Harry as he walked toward the window.  
  
"Alright," said Ron as he hurried up the stairs.  
  
Harry looked out the window, and couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was walking with Professor McGonagall outside. Harry was so excited, Dumbledore was back. He tried to see what they were talking about, but Dumbledore looked really angry.  
  
"I'm going to check this out!" he said.   
  
He went to the boy's dormitory, grabbed his invisiblity cloak, and hurried out of the common room. He put on the cloak and went outide. Dumbledore was down by the lake.   
  
"I want this checked out immeaditly!" said Dumbledore  
  
"I'll check with Fudge!" replied McGonagall  
  
"On no account should they have been even near Hogsmeade," said Dumbledore pacing back and forth.  
  
Harry knew Dumbledore didn't fancy the dementors. Harry remembered when they were put on the school grounds in his third year to catch Sirius. Dumbledore did not like it at all.  
  
"What else is wrong?" asked Professor McGonagall  
  
"We have found information that Voldemort is hiding somewhere near the school, but I can't find his hiding place!" said Dumbledore  
  
"Somewhere near the school, but . . .that means . . .Harry . . ." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Harry never saw Dumbledore or McGonagall this worried before. So Voldemort is hiding somewhere near the school. THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! Harry saw someone coming out of the forest. It has to be where Voldemort is. He was about to speak up when he heard a rustle in the bushed behind him. Harry crept over and looked behind the bush. Professor Brookings was kneeling and listening in on the conversation. Hermione was right.  
  
Harry crept closer but didn't notice that a stick was there. It cracked.  
  
"Who's there?" Professor Brookings whispered softly. He looked around and didn't see Harry under the invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry held his breath and stepped out behind the bush and crept softly towards the castle. Tomorrow he had to tell Dumbledore, it would be too risky now. Once Harry entered the castle he ran all the way up to the common room, and took off his cloak.  
  
"Frogs feet," he said to the Fat Lady  
  
"All right" she said and she swung open.   
  
Harry crawled inside and ran up to the boy's dormitory. He ran over to Ron's bed.  
  
"Ron, Ron, wake up!" said Harry but Ron was fast asleep.  
  
He shook him. Ron opened up his eyes and looked at Harry.  
  
"Hermione was right!" whispered Harry  
  
"What?" mumbled Ron  
  
"Professor Brookings is working for Voldemort!" said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ron  
  
"I'm postive, I went to see what Dumbledore was talking about and I saw him listening behind a bush." said Harry.  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore!" said Ron  
  
"Tomorrow we will, but it's too risky now with Brookings outside" said Harry  
  
"All right, now get some sleep will you, it's 12 o'clock" said Ron and fell back asleep.  
  
Harry did not feel tired. He walked downstairs and tried to do some homework. It wasn't working so well. He kept on thinking about Professor Brookings and what he might do if he found out that Hermione, Ron, and he knew about his true idenity. He's already threatned Hermione. What else might he do?  
  
About 2 o'clock in the morning Harry finally felt tired. How was Harry going to tell Dumbledore? How was Harry going to protect his friends? Harry thought about it and decided that he was going to start the D.A. again, just so everyone is ready. Soon sleep overtook Harry and he fell fast asleep on the couch.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That is the end of Chapter 14. I really hope you like my story so far. Keep reviewing. Thanks so much for your help. Buh-byez. 


	13. The Dark Voice

Chapter 13: The Dark Voice  
  
I'm sorry about the confusion. Fanfic deleted two of my chapters so they're messed up. I'm sorry about the confusion. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks so much. Bye!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke the next morning feeling drowsy. He got up from the couch and walked upstairs. He found Ron still sleeping so he crept over to his trunk and got out his clothes. He walked over the bathroom and got changed.   
  
"I don't feel so well," said Harry holding his head.   
  
Harry's scar burned and he didn't know why. He splashed water over his forehead and felt much better. He came out and saw Ron stirring.  
  
"Good Morning Harry," said Ron  
  
"Good Morning" said Harry  
  
"What are we doing today?" he asked  
  
"I think I'm going to start the D.A. again!" said Harry and thought about something "Sorry, I have to go, be back soon"  
  
"All right, see you then," said Ron trying hard to get up from bed.   
  
"Where on earth is he going?" asked Seamus Finnigan sitting up from his bed.  
  
"Don't know," replied Ron  
  
Harry ran out of the dormitory, out of the common room, and to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. He tickled the pear and it swung open. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He saw all house elves running around making breakfast.  
  
"Has anyone seen Dobby?" he yelled  
  
"Here I am!" said a squeaky little voice.  
  
Harry looked down and saw Dobby. He was covered in tons of socks. There was red, green, yellow, borwn, black, gray, and blue. Half were on his feet. Two wear on his ears, and one he was wearing over his shoulders.  
  
"Hello Dobby, I need your help," said Harry  
  
"Yes, anything to help, sir" said Dobby  
  
"Is the room of requirements still there?" asked Harry  
  
"Last time I saw it was there sir!" said Dobby shaking his head up and down.  
  
"Thank you so much Dobby!" said Harry getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait!" said Dobby tugging on his pants  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
"Watch out for you-know-who," said Dobby looking down at the ground  
  
"Wait a minute, Dobby what information do you have?" asked Harry kneeling down by Dobby  
  
"I can't tell you here, too many people! Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 7:00 tonight, think of me!" said Dobby as he hurried off "Good-bye Mister Potter!"  
  
"Thanks Dobby," said Harry as he got up  
  
But as he was going to leave he saw a little house elf sitting on a stool. She was crying and there were towels all around her.  
  
"Winky? Winky what's wrong?" asked Harry  
  
"I miss master!" she said out of her tears "Why did he let me go?"  
  
"That was two years ago Winky, please stop crying!" said Harry trying to comfort her.  
  
She sobbed more at the thought of two years. Harry decided to give up and walked out of the kitchen. He walked up to the common room to see Hermione in a chair reading a book.  
  
"Hello Hermione, How are you?" asked Harry  
  
"Hello, I'm good, you?" she asked back  
  
"I'm all right, where's Ron?" he asked  
  
"I really don't know, sorry," she said and turned back to her book   
  
"Oh okay," he said and turned to walk up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione mumbled.  
  
"I went to see Dobby," said Harry  
  
Hermione picked up her head and looked at Harry  
  
"In the kitchen?" she asked  
  
"Yes," said Harry  
  
"Harry! Why did you go down there? Are the elves happy? They shouldn't even be working, Why are they so happy?" she said going on about house elves rights  
  
"Hermione! Hermione," said Harry over her speaking "I wanted to ask Dobby about the Room of Requirements for the D.A okay?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know," said Hermione  
  
"That's alright," said Harry and before she could ask anymore he walked up towards the dormitory.  
  
As he opened the door he saw Ron struggling with an owl.   
  
"Give me the letter now you little . . ." said Ron  
  
"Do you need help?" asked Harry watching amusingly  
  
"No, No, I'm all right!" said Ron finally getting the letter off the brown barn owl.  
  
"Who's that from?" asked Harry  
  
"It's from my mum," said Ron opening the letter and started to read it.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Harry  
  
Ron handed the letter over to Harry. It read  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you? How are Harry, Hermione, and Ginny? I just wanted to make sure you are all fine. I know I shouldn't put this inside a letter just in case it was intercepted but I want to be on the lookout. People say the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is somewhere near the school. I know you are all safe with Dumbledore but please be careful. Everyone here is fine. If you hear any word from Percy please tell me.  
  
All my love, plus your father's,  
  
Mum  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron.   
  
"So Voldemort is near Hogwarts," said Harry  
  
"Why did my mum want to know about Percy?" asked Ron  
  
"I don't know, what time is it?" asked Harry  
  
"It's about 4:30" replied Ron  
  
"I'm going to study or do homework," said Harry and went to go get his books.  
  
"Don't you want to talk about it?" asked Ron  
  
"Not right now, I want to get thing off my mind," said Harry going over to his bed.  
  
He grabbed a piece of paper and a quill.  
  
"No Way! I'm not going to do homework," he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs.  
  
He sat down at a table away from Hermione who was now talking with Neville about something to do with potions.  
  
He started to put his quill on the paper, but he stopped. He wanted to write a letter but who was he going to write it too? Harry thought and there were two people who came to mind. Two people who he knew could give him a least some information.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
How's is going? I just wanted to ask some questions about the outside world. What is going on at you-know-where? Your mum wrote to Ron but she couldn't say too much. Please write back when you have the chance. Hope your store is doing well!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Harry   
  
********************************************************************  
  
He thought and stared at the letter for a good two minutes just to make sure everything sounded right. After he checked it over he decided to go to the owlery to get Hedwig. He stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hermione  
  
"The owlery, I want to check on Hedwig," said Harry hiding the letter  
  
  
  
"All right, see you later then," she said as Harry walked out.  
  
Harry hurried up to the owlery and walked in to see tons of owls flying everywhere. He looked around and spotted Hedwig sitting on a ledge hooting happily. She saw him and flew down and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Hedwig can you take this to Fred and George?" he asked  
  
She hooted.  
  
"Good, thanks so much!" Harry said handing her a treat.  
  
Hedwig flew off and watched her disappear off into the distance. Harry turned and walked out. He looked at the clock it read 5:30.   
  
"An hour and a half to go,"he mumbled.  
  
Harry turned down a corridor and stopped. He heard a voice talking, a deep, dark voice. He saw that the door was a little open so he looked inside. Harry saw Professor Brookings talking to someone in the fire; his scar started to burn up fast.   
  
"The word is spreading too fast!" said Brookings  
  
"No, It was planned,"said the dark voice  
  
"But Master, The boy knows something!" replied Brookings  
  
"We will get him soon enough," said the voice  
  
Harry looked closer into the flames and saw that it was Voldemort's head. He scar burned so fiercely. Harry stumbled; the heat on his forehead was too much for him. He got dizzy. Harry held the doorknob for support but his hands slipped from sweat. The door pushed open.  
  
"Some-ones there!" said Voldemort.  
  
Harry tripped and fell backwards. His head hit the floor hard. The last thing he saw was Professor Brookings standing over him, and then everything went dark.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have exams this week, but I'll try to update. Keep the reviews coming, thanks a lot. Bye 


	14. Threatened

Chapter 14: Threatened  
  
Thanks for reviewing. I really hope you like my story, and this chapter. Thanks a lot! Byez!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke to find himself in a dark room. He looked around and found that this room was awfully familiar. It was the hospital wing, but at night. His head hurt so badly that he had to put his head down. He tried to remember what happened a couple hours before. Professor Brookings, Voldemort, and his scar all came back to Harry's mind. He didn't want to think about it, but it kept coming back. Soon after Madame Promfrey came in to give him his nighttime medication.  
  
"So you're awake!" she said   
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
"You had a nasty fall, if Professor Brookings hadn't brought you in so fast you would have been in worst condition," she continued on "You shall remain here for another day"  
  
"Ugh,"said Harry   
  
"Don't sound so excited," said Madame Promfrey after giving him the medicine, "This is going to make you sleepy"  
  
"Why did Brookings take me here if he's a deatheater?" Harry thought  
  
She walked off, and Harry started to toss and turn. He soon fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sirius was dueling with Bellarix.  
  
Sirius ducked a jet a red light that Bellatrix sent from her wand. He laughed, "You can do better than that". A second jet of light hit him squarley in the chest. His eyes widened in shock. His body fell backward through the veil. Harry waited for him to come back but he didn't.   
  
"Sirius, SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. He went over to the veil and was about to go through but Lupin held him back.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, He's gone," said Lupin.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up sweating. He never wanted to remember that night but there it was in his dreams. He looked at the clock. It read 10:30 am, and sunshine was streaming through the windows. He sat up. Harry's head didn't hurt so much and he could think straight. He looked at the bedstand and saw that it had two cards on it. One was from Hermione and Ron and the other was from Professor Brookings.  
  
"Why would he send me a card?" asked Harry to himself but at that moment Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione grabbing two chairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right, does anyone know what happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dobby came into the common room and told me the story, he said that when you didn't show up he got worried. He went downstairs and saw Professor Brookings coming out of the Hospital Wing. He heard him muttering something about you. So Dobby went inside and saw you lying there motionless. He ran up and told us." Said Ron gasping for air after the long talk.  
  
"But why did Professor Brookings take me to the Hospital Wing?" asked Harry  
  
"He was the one who found you," said Hermione.  
  
"I want to tell you something," said Harry.  
  
He told them about the conversation with Voldemort and Brookings. He told them about his scar and the fall.   
  
"You have to tell Dumbledore about this!" said Hermione getting up.  
  
"Ummmm . . .Hermione . . . He's still in the hospital wing," said Ron  
  
"Oh, Sorry, got carried away for a minute" she said blushing.  
  
Soon after Madame Promfrey came and hurried them away saying, "He'll be out by tomorrow!"  
  
So Harry sat there. He got very bored and tired. At lunch Ron came in with food that Harry enjoyed. Ron had to leave for classes, and there was Harry all alone, once again. There was no one else in the Hospital Wing and Madame Promfrey was not there.   
  
"I'm so bored," said Harry looking at the clock.   
  
It was getting dark which meant that soon the Hospital Wing doors would be shut and Ron or Hermione couldn't visit him.  
  
At about 8:30 Madame Promfrey came and locked the doors. She gave Harry his medicine and hurried off. Harry fell asleep. During the night Harry awoke with a start. He heard movement at the door and a harsh voice whisper "Alohomora".  
  
Harry slid down into his sheets and peeked out. He heard footsteps coming closer to his bed.   
  
"Hello Mr. Potter," said a harsh voice.  
  
Harry looked up and saw two eyes staring at him.  
  
"I just wanted to have a little chat," said Professor Brookings.  
  
"Go away," said Harry bodly  
  
"No, I don't think I will" said Professor Brookings "And just to make sure you don't say anthing, Silencio"  
  
Harry mouth came shut and he couldn't talk.  
  
"I wanted to have a chat about the conversation you overheard. I didn't want to kill you outside the room I was seen in, so I took you here when you fell. Wasn't that sweet of me?" asked Brookings with an evil smirk.  
  
"You will not interfere with my plans, Potter, even though you do not have a happy ending in it. But I know what you do. You like to be the hero and save the day, but you won't this time. If you interfere, I will kill your muggle friend but not before the Dark Lord and I have a little fun with her." He continued on talking.  
  
He pulled Harry closer to him, put a very tight grip on Harry's shoulder, and said very softly into his ear,"The Unforgivable curses, and I will save the best for last, she is such a pretty girl isn't she?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock and tried to break free of Brookings grip. He didn't want Brookings to go near Hermione, or any of his friends. His head started to hurt.  
  
"I'm watching you Potter," he said with a glare and let go of the grip "Every move"  
  
He walked out, and still Harry couldn't talk. He looked around and couldn't find his wand anywhere. All he could do was wait for someone to come, but he wished he could do something. His head and and shoulder hurt badly. He tried to get out of bed but couldn't. Brookings was going to hurt Hermione if Harry interfered, but he had to tell Dumledore.  
  
"What am I going to do," Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry stayed awake until he saw the morning light shine through the window. Soon Ron or Hermione will come in and see Harry. To keep Harry's mind off what happened a couple hours before he watched the clock go from 8:30 to 9:30am.   
  
"Hi Harry!" said Hermione as she strode inside and to his bed.  
  
Harry motioned to his mouth.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Hermione  
  
Harry grabbed a card from the bedstand and motioned for a quill. Hermione understood and gave him one. Harry wrote and held it up for her too see.  
  
"Professor Brookings put of silence charm on me, I can't talk"  
  
Hermione gasped and and took out her wand. She muttered a spell that Harry couldn't catch. His throat felt suddenly better.  
  
"Thank you," he said, "I could talk again"  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione  
  
"Hermione you're in trouble that's all im saying, and it's going to be my fault," said Harry  
  
"I'm not scared Harry," she said with a smile "I'm going to go see Madame Promfrey, I hope she'll let you go"  
  
Harry sat alone and thought to himself "Hermione's in danger and she doesn't even care. She cares more about me than her"  
  
Hermione came back and said that Harry was allowed to go. Hermione hurried him out and down the hall towards Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Harry go ahead," Hermione said "Locus Lust"  
  
The gargoyle moved and the stairs came down.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Harry  
  
"You know more than me on this one Harry," said Hermione  
  
Harry stared at her, gave an uneasy sort-of grin and got on the stairs. The stairs traveled up and Harry got off. He walked toward the office and knocked.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice  
  
"That's not Professor Dumbledore's voice," thought Harry  
  
"Come in please," said the voice  
  
Harry walked in and saw Brookings in Dumbledore's chair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry  
  
"Dumbledore is searching the Forbidden Forest, he won't find anthing," shrugged Brookings  
  
"I need to see Dumbledore," said Harry   
  
"What do you need?" asked Brookings  
  
"I need to tell him something," said Harry  
  
Professor Brookings walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"It isn't the thing you and me had a chat about last night is it?" he asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" asked Harry getting mad.   
  
"Potter! I warned you, come with me," he said pulling Harry.  
  
Harry pulled away and ran out the door and down the step to where Hermione was waiting.   
  
"Harry?" she said  
  
"RUN!" yelled Harry and grabbed her.   
  
They started running.  
  
"POTTER! GRANGER! I WANT YOU HERE NOW!" snarled Brookings and ran after them.  
  
"Harry! I can't run anymore," said Hermione stumbling  
  
"Hold on!" said Harry  
  
Brookings chased after them and began to slow down.  
  
"I warned you Potter, if you tell some-one, you know the consequences!" he said and stopped. He laughed an evil laugh  
  
Harry and Hermione ran until they got to the common room.  
  
"This is bad, really bad," said Harry  
  
"Oh Harry," said Hermione gasping and lying down on the couch "What happened?"  
  
"I just know that we are in danger and that we can't say anything to Dumbledore or anyone else with Brookings around." Said Harry, "Your in danger now Hermione, he's coming for you!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Well I didn't really know when to cut off the chapter so if you didn't like the ending I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Hrei-siesn for wishing me good luck. Thanks. Keep on reviewing. Thanks so much to all. Buh-byez! 


	15. Invitation

Chapter 15: Invitation  
  
I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews it helps a lot. Hope you like it. Byez!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Harry and Hermione told Ron about what happened and he was all for telling Dumbledore, or at least trying again. Hermione was a little worried about this.  
  
"Harry, you heard Brookings, he said he's watching your every move," said Hermione.  
  
"I know, I heard him, but we at least have to try!" said Harry  
  
"That's the spirit!" said Ron sliding down into a chair.  
  
So Harry, Ron, and Hermione were arguing about this into at least after midnight. When they gave it a rest.  
  
"Let's talk about this in the morning, all right?" asked Harry  
  
"All right," said Hermione.  
  
Ron was already asleep in his chair. Hermione went over to him and started shaking him.   
  
"AAH! Get the spiders off of me! Get them off!" yelled Ron  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" said Hermione  
  
"What? Oh . . .Sorry you guys," said an embarrased Ron who got up from the chair and walked slowly to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Good night," said Hermione  
  
"Night," said Harry and Ron as they walked up the stairs.  
  
Harry said Goodnight to Ron and got into his bed. He soon fell fast asleep.  
  
The next day Harry woke up with full energy. He didn't want to get up form his bed but he did it anyway. He met Ron and Hermione down in the common room that seemed to be on the same level of ground. They were talking to eachother very quietly. Hermione saw Harry and got up from the couch.  
  
"Good Morning Harry," said Hermione "There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow for the start of Chritmas season, do you want to come along?"   
  
Harry looked out the window and couldn't believe that it was now winter. It seemed like he just got to school. There was snow on the ground that must of come late last night.  
  
"Sure," said Harry  
  
"That's good, now let's go down and get some breakfeast im starving!" said Ron.  
  
So the trio hurried down into the Great Hall where the met Ginny who was sitting by Neville and Luna who came from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hello," said Luna  
  
"Hello," replied Harry.  
  
Right as Harry sat down to eat the post came. Hundreds of owls swooped into the Hall. Two birds carrying letters came directly at Harry and Ron. One was Harry's owl, Hedwig, and the other was Ron's family owl, Errol. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder gracefully as Errol missed Ron and ran straight into Neville. He fell backwards and Errol fell onto the table. Ron ran to help Neville up and to get the letter from Errol.  
  
"You stupid bird, where's pig when you need him?" asked Ron.   
  
Pigwidgeon was Ron's tiny owl given to him by Sirius. Ron named it "Pig" for short.  
  
Harry opened the letter and saw that it was from Fred and George.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Our shop's doing great! Thanks for all the help. Sorry, we can't give you information over the post. I think our mum sent a letter to Ron seeing if you all wanted to spend Christmas with us, so we'll give you information there.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Fred and George.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Maybe the letter Ron got was from his mum. Harry's answer was soon answered.  
  
"It's from my mum," said Ron "Wonder what she wants?"  
  
Ron opened the letter and read it outloud.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Dear Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry,  
  
How are you all? Since the Christmas holiday is coming fast I would like to know if you wanted to spend Christmas with us at the Burrow. Hermione, I already sent a letter to your parents and they said it was fine. Your presents are all here if you want to come. Harry; just send a letter to your aunt and uncle to see if it's okay with them. Hope to see you all this Sunday!  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Wow, that would be great!" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm coming but I'm not sending a letter to the Dursley's they don't care," said Harry  
  
"Your Aunt does, she's your mothers blood too, remember what Dumbledore said?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Alright, I'll write them something short!" said Harry and stomped away.  
  
Hermione shook her head and sat down to eat.   
  
Harry stomped his was up to the common room.  
  
"Why should I write them!" yelled Harry but he remembered Dumbledore's words from last year.  
  
He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote   
  
"Staying at the Weasley's for Christmas, Harry"   
  
"Simple but powerful," said Harry. He went back downstairs and found Ron giving Hedwig food.   
  
"Hedwig, take this to the Dursley's, please" said Harry  
  
"Errol, take this to mum," said Ron  
  
So Hedwig and Errol flew off.  
  
"I wrote my mum a reply. We're leaving for the Burrow on Sunday. My Dad will pick us up at the station." Said Ron  
  
"That's good," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs to see what money I have for Hogsmeade tomorrow," said Ron and got up from the table.  
  
"I'll come too,"said Harry.  
  
Hermione also followed them up to the common room. Harry and Ron went to the boy's dormitory to check on their money while Hermione went to the girl's.   
  
"I have more than enough," said Harry  
  
"So do I, I got some for becoming a prefect once again," said Ron who had a sorrowful sound in his voice.  
  
"We should get a winter cloaks out too, it's supposed to snow tonight!" said Harry going over to his trunk.  
  
"All right, I don't like the cold so much," said Ron shivering  
  
"Don't worry about it,"said Harry laughing.  
  
meanwhile . . . . .   
  
Professor Brookings paced in his office. He was angry. Suddenly the flames flickered and Voldemort's evil face appeared.  
  
"Master, Potter is going to tell Dumbledore!" said Brookings.  
  
"No he is not. I heard word that Potter is going aways for Christmas and Dumbledore is out for business. He will not tell Dumbledore until after Christmas and then we will put our plan into action" said Voldemort.  
  
"Master, and what of the muggle girl?" asked Brookings.  
  
"She will be our little ticket to the death of Mr. Harry Potter," laughed Voldemort.  
  
  
  
"Yes master," replied the Professor as the flames went out.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I really hoped you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't the greatest but I'm trying. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all the great reviews. J 


	16. Christmas at the Burrow

Chapter 16: Christmas at the Burrow  
  
This chapter might be long. It all depends how I want to end it. Hope you like my story. Keep reviewing. Thanks J J J J!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry was surprised that Brookings kept quiet the last couple of days. He wondered why he kept low, but it was Christmas so Harry didn't want to think about it.  
  
He was searching for Ron's Christmas present in Hogsmeade. Hermione was searching for presents for her parents and Ron was buying candy like crazy in Honeydukes. Harry already got everyone elses presents. He got Hermione two new books, he got Ginny a polisher for her broom, and he got a buffet of candy from Honeydukes for Ron. For how much candy he got Ron it will last him until next Christmas.   
  
It was really cold out and everyone was shivering inside his or her warm, cozy, winter cloaks.  
  
"I can't believe it's almost Chritmas!" said Ginny walking up to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" replied Harry.  
  
"I hope you like nuthouses," said Ginny  
  
"Why?" he replied  
  
"Because our house is like a zoo around Christmas!" she said.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
" I warned you," she said and shrugged.  
  
"Come on you two, we're going to the Three Broomsticks!" said Ron coming out of Honeydukes.   
  
Harry and Ginny followed Ron and met Hermione at a table.  
  
"Four Butterbeer's please!" asked Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny, Harry, and Ron.  
  
They sat at a four chair-table. Harry sat by Ginny and Ron by Hermione. They got their drinks and didn't see Luna walking in with Neville.  
  
"Can we sit with you?" asked Neville  
  
"Sure," said Harry  
  
They pulled up seats.   
  
"You know Harry that after the Christmas Holiday, we're playing you in Qudditch!" said Luna  
  
"Yes, I know," replied Harry  
  
"I don't know if I should make a new Lion or Raven Hat. Remember the one I made last year?" asked Luna who looked hyper.  
  
"She had too much sugar at Honeydukes," said Neville.  
  
"I could tell," replied Ron looking at Luna very awkwardly.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," replied Luna grinning.  
  
Hermione was reading the latest Daily Prophet with great interest.   
  
"Hey, look at this!" she said and handed the paper over to Harry.  
  
Harry read outloud  
  
"Auror's captured suspects on Monday that could have been known Deatheaters. Reporter's today report that the captives are indeed Deatheaters. "These are the same Deatheaters who escaped from Azkaban prison last year," says minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. "There are only two Deatheaters last year who are still free". The two Deatheaters are Bellatrix Lestrange and Adolf Calavart. Please be on the lookout."  
  
After the story there was two pictures. One was of Bellatrix and the other must have been Adolf Calavart. Adolf was the same picture that looked like Brookings!  
  
"Calavart looks like Professor Broookings!" said Ginny pointing it out.  
  
"Yes he does doesn't he," said Harry.  
  
"We have to show this to Dumbledore," said Ron.  
  
"Wait! We don't want to cause any trouble in front of Brookings just yet, let's wait till after Christmas," said Hermione  
  
"That's a good idea," replied Harry. "Why?"  
  
"If Brookings reads the Daily Prophet and sees his picture he'll know to keep Dumbledore away from us. But if we lye low until after Christmas he'll suspect we didn't know anything," said Hermione   
  
"What ever you say," said Ron who finished drinking his butterbeer.  
  
"What are you people talking about?" asked Neville.  
  
"Don't worry," said Hermione "I'm going back up to the castle, bye!"  
  
"I'm coming too,"said Ginny catching up with Hermione.  
  
"How about you three talk to eachother for awhile?" asked Luna as she left the table and caught up with Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"I was thinking," said Ron "That after Christmas we should have a boy's night"  
  
"A boy's night?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah, like play wizard chess, and things that boy's like to do alone."  
  
"Who will be there?" asked Neville  
  
"Well it could be you, Harry, and me!" said Ron  
  
"Wow, great party," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Well . . . It could be a three boy-party," replied Ron  
  
"What about Hermione and Ginny?" asked Harry  
  
"They'll find something to do, what do you say?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry and Neville thought about it.  
  
"I'm in," said Harry  
  
"Me too," said Neville.  
  
"Great," replied Ron "This is going to be wicked!"  
  
"Great! Let's get back up to the castle to pack our bags for tomorrow" said Harry.  
  
"Alright, coming Neville?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, hold on," he replied and put money on the table.   
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Ron  
  
"Just wanted to be friendly," shrugged Neville.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged and continued walking. As Harry saw the Forbidden Forest he shivered. He knew Voldemort was in there waiting for him. Hary shook himself and continued walking. They made it up to the Gryffindor common room and hurried to the boy's dormitory.   
  
"What should I pack?" asked Harry.  
  
"Anything you need, we're going to be there for at least a week," replied Ron who was looking under the bed for clothing.  
  
Harry packed about 9 pairs of clothing, toothbrushes, stationary, his friend's Christmas presents, and Hedwig's things.  
  
"I think I'm ready for tomorrow," said Harry "I just need to go get Hedwig."  
  
"I'll go get her for you, it's getting late, you go to bed, goodnight," said Ron  
  
"What time are we getting up?" asked Harry  
  
"Let's say around 9 o'clock, because the train leaves at eleven and I want to get breakfeast!" replied Ron as he hurried off downstairs.  
  
Harry looked outside and saw that the sun had gone down and a cold wind blew through the window. Harry quickly shut it and got into bed. Neville was already fast asleep and Harry got drowsy. He settled himself into bed and fell asleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry was walking in an area with a lot of trees. It was dark outside and could just make out the outline of someone next to him.  
  
"Lumos," he said and his wand lit up.   
  
Ron was standing next to him.  
  
"Turn it off, you don't want You-know-who to see it do you?" whispered Ron.  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
Ron looked angry.  
  
"Nox,"he said and Harry's light went out "Did you forget?"  
  
"What did I forget?" asked Harry  
  
"Hermione was kidnapped remember, and Ginny was almost killed. How could you forget that?" asked Ron  
  
"Hermione! Ginny! Wait, where are we?" asked Harry   
  
"Remember, Ginny came in limping and said that people came and attacked them. Hermione was taken and she was knocked unconscious. The last thing Ginny saw was that the people took Hermione into the Frobidden Forest so guess where we are now," replied Ron  
  
"We have to find Hermione, oh! This is all my fault!" said Harry   
  
Ron heard a sound, like something snapping a branch.  
  
"Wait," said Ron in a whisper "Someone's here"  
  
Suddenly Harry saw a flash, and was knocked into some bushes. He saw a person come out behind a tree and check a motionless body on the forest floor. The figure checked around the area but did not see Harry. She left and when Harry thought it was safe, he came out of the bushes.  
  
Harry walked over to the body on the forest floor and knelt down. It was Ron and he layed there without any motion or sound. Harry checked his pulse. Ron was alive, but barely.   
  
"Don't worry Ron, I'll come back for you," replied Harry and looked up.  
  
He saw a faint orange-yellow light in the distance. He crept quietly to the light and saw that it was a fire. There were about fifteen people in hoods standing all around, and there, in the middle of it all was Voldemort. He was talking to some one and Harry crept closer, and listened in.  
  
"I got the red-haired boy but Potter was not there," said Bellatrix.  
  
"He is probably very close," replied Voldemort.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Bellatrix  
  
"We will wait, I know Potter will not let anything happen to one of his best friends," said Voldemort who walked over to a figure who was tied to a tree. "He will come to save you won't he?"  
  
He touched Hermione's face. Harry could see in her eyes that she was afraid but she didn't look it. Voldemort walked away and Bellatrix walked up to Hermione.  
  
"If Potter isn't here by nightfall tomorrow, you shall wish you were never born," she laughed and slapped Hermione. Hermione gave a whimper.  
  
"Hermione . . ."whispered Harry "What have I done?"  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Harry time to go, Harry! Wake up!" said a voice.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Ron and Neville were standing over him.  
  
"Huh? Oh . . Sorry . . Just had a bad dream," said Harry  
  
"Come on only an hour till we have to leave!" said Ron  
  
"What?" asked Harry jumping up from bed.  
  
"We let you sleep," replied Neville.  
  
"Great!" scowled Harry and ran to get his things together.  
  
"Your things are already downstairs, just to let you know," said Ron  
  
Harry stopped.  
  
"Thanks," he said and got his clothes and went to change.   
  
Harry met Ron and Neville downstairs on the couch. He sat and thought. His dream wasn't in the past. It never happened.   
  
"Too many things are getting to me, that's all," thought Harry and let his horrible dream pass.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Ron getting impatient.  
  
"We're here," said Hermione walking down with Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, they're all right" said Harry in a low whisper.  
  
"Read to go?" asked Ginny to Harry  
  
Harry looked up. Ginny was in perfect condition, so was Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready" replied Harry.  
  
He grabbed his things and Hedwig's cage and followed Neville down to the station. They loaded up their things and found a compartment.  
  
"I wonder why Malfoy isn't picking on us?" asked Ginny  
  
"I heard that the ministry ordered a check on all ministry workers and friends and when they came to the Malfoy mansion he feld. I heard they are starting to suspect that he's a deatheater," replied Neville  
  
"I'm glad they're starting to see that now!" said Hermione shaking her head in disgust.  
  
Harry looked out the window and saw Hagrid standing on the station.  
  
He pulled down a window.  
  
"Hagrid!" yelled Harry  
  
"Hello Harry!" he yelled back "See you at Christmas!"  
  
"Okay!" Harry yelled as the train started to move "Bye!"   
  
Hagrid waved.  
  
"Is Hagrid seeing us for Christmas?" asked Harry  
  
"I don't know,"said Ron.  
  
One by One, everyone started to fall asleep. Ginny fell on Harry's lap. He didn't want to wake her so she just let her sleep. Harry fell asleep and woke up two hours later. He looked out of the window and saw the trees gliding by slowly. Harry didn't notice how fast the time had gone by. It was almost five minutes until they pulled into the King's Cross Station. Harry quickly woke everyone up.  
  
"We're almost there!" he said.  
  
After everyone woke up the train pulled into the station. Harry got his things and got out of the train. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley including Bill waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Harry!" said Mr. Weasley "Let me grab your things!"  
  
"Hi, Harry!" said Bill  
  
"Hello Harry, How are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Hello, Hello, Hello, I'm good thanks," relpied Harry.  
  
After everyone had met they followed Mr. Weasley to two cars. Harry crowded into one with Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. It took about two hours to get to the Burrow, but what a sight it was.   
  
Red, green, and white lights were strung all around the house. There were decorations in the yard, and inside it was better. Harry saw a huge Christmas tree, and about fifty or more presents all around. Christmas songs played on throughout the house.   
  
Ron walked up to Harry and said, "Welcome Harry, to Christmas at the Burrow!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hope everyone liked this chapter.I'm sorry if it was too long for some people. I didn't know where to end it. I know some of you want suspenseful things to happen in every chapter but I try to make an exciting chapter too. Please keep reviewing. Thanks so much. J 


	17. Secret Animagus

Chapter 17: Secret Animagus  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I'm so thankful that you read my story, I would have had more stories before this but fanfic changed my password and deleted all my other stories, but thanks for reading mine. J  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Harry had been at the Burrow for at least three days. He helped Ron with the decorations while Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley with the cooking. Well, at least some of it because Mrs. Weasley did some in magic. Fred and George came yesterday with a carload of presents and they looked delighted.  
  
Right now Harry sat in bed. It was Christmas Eve and there was only a minute left until twelve o'clock. Ron sat awake in his bed and watched as the hand turned to the twelve. A low whistle blew through out the room.   
  
"Happy Christmas Harry," said Ron  
  
"Happy Christmas Ron," replied Harry and they fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke up and saw that Ron's bed was empty. He crept outside the room and down the hall, and down the stairs. Harry looked by the Christmas tree and saw that everyone was waiting for him.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry!" they all said  
  
"Happy Christmas," he replied.   
  
As Harry was walking down the steps something caught his attention. He looked out the window and saw a big, brown hawk staring at him from the window. The hawk looked oddly familiar but Harry shrruged it off. He walked downstairs and everyone started to open presents.  
  
Everyone had a great Christmas. Harry got suppilies for his firebolt, new clothes, a book, and a lot more. Hermione was greatly surprised at all the books she got, and Ron was happy that he got a polishing kit and a book from Hermione that was called "So you want to be a good Qudditch Keeper?"  
  
"Thanks so much for your gifts," said Ron  
  
"Thanks for mine," replied Harry as he went around thanking everyone.  
  
"Now, we have another stop to make but I'll need Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny to pack their bags quickly," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Why?" asked Ron  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Weasley and hurried them off upstairs.  
  
Harry wondered where they were going while he packed his school things.   
  
"Where do you think we're going?" asked Ron  
  
"I have no idea!" replied Harry  
  
"I can't wait to find out," said Ron and continued packing his things.  
  
Harry didn't tell anyone about his dream. He didn't want to tell anyone, because he thought it was going to cause panic and he would have to take occlumency again. Harry did not want to end up alone in a classroom with Snape; it was his least favorite thing to think about.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving!" yelled Fred  
  
"We're coming," yelled Ron pulling their trunks down the stairs.   
  
They loaded up the cars Mr. Weasley borrowed from the ministry.   
  
"Where are we going mum?" asked Ginny  
  
"You'll see," said said.   
  
Harry looked out the window but all he saw the houses, trees, and hills. It took about an hour to get to their destination. Then Harry perked up. He saw up ahead one of his favorite places. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.   
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Harry  
  
"It's Christmas isn't it?" said Mrs. Weasley "More presents to give and receive"  
  
They parked the car and Harry got out. He walked up to the entrance and knocked.   
  
"First you must answer the question, what were the nickanames of the creators of the secret map," said a familiar.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came up and looked annoyed.  
  
"Open up Lupin, It's Christmas!" she said  
  
"Sorry Molly, I just wanted to have a little Christmas fun," replied Remus opening the door.  
  
"Hello," said Harry  
  
"Hello Harry, all you come on inside, its cold!" said Tonks coming to the door.   
  
Harry turned to bring his luggage inside when he saw the same hawk fly away from the car.  
  
"I didn't know hawks were around this time of year," said Harry  
  
"Dragonflies? What are you talking about?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Nothing, I just saw a hawk," replied Harry  
  
"OH, well, hurry up inside!" he said and ushered Harry.   
  
Harry walked inside and saw Moody waiting for them.   
  
"Hello Harry," he said  
  
"Hello," Harry replied.  
  
"Gather Round, Gather Round," said Lupin "Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Happy Christmas!" everyone replied.   
  
"Let's get to the unwrapping!" Tonks said.  
  
Everyone went to give eachother their presents. Harry's Christmas was going very well, but he was upset. Everyone was there that he was close too, except Sirius. Harry went away from the group and sat on the stairs. Lupin saw him and came over.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" he asked.  
  
"It's not the same," Harry replied.  
  
"He was proud of you Harry and so are we," Lupin said.  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks"  
  
"Anytime, come on we're going to get your rooms set," he said and helped Harry up.  
  
"Alright," replied Harry and followed Remus.   
  
Harry helped Ron get situated into the room they were sharing. Harry had a very good Christmas and was going to enjoy staying here until they leave for Hogwarts.   
  
"Ron?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah, Harry," replied Ron  
  
"Do you think it's weird I saw the same hawk at your house and here?" he asked.  
  
"It probably was different, don't worry about it," said Ron.  
  
"I just had the feeling I should have caught it or something, like it was evil or something," replied Harry  
  
"You worry to much, good-night," said Ron.  
  
Harry stayed awake having a very sick feeling that he did something very wrong.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The hawk flew over the trees and saw Hogwarts up into the distance. It took a dive over the Forbidden Forest and landed at Voldemort's feet. The hawk trembled and a great light filled the Dark Forest. When the light went down Voldemort was standing mext to a figure.   
  
"Did you find where the secret hideout is?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Yes Master I did, " replied the figure.  
  
"Good job Adolf or should I say Professor Brookings," snickered Voldemort.  
  
"Thank you, master, when shall we attack?" asked Brookings  
  
"Tomorrow we shall put our first plan into action," laughed Voldemort and stalked away.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry tossed and turned, and woke up suddenly. It was morning but he wasn't the only one in the room. Hermione stood over him and looked terribly worried.   
  
"Harry we're in trouble!" she said.   
  
"What happened?" asked Harry  
  
"Well, I overheard you talking about a hawk so I did some reasearch all last night," said Hermione  
  
"And. . . . what?" said Harry  
  
"Look at this," she said holding out a piece of parchment.  
  
Harry read the parchment and he went wide-eyed.  
  
"I thought the ministry kept files of animagus?" said Harry  
  
"They did but . . . when Calavart changed over to Brookings they didn't keep a file for him!" said Hermione  
  
Ron in the meantime woke up.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Hermione gulped.   
  
"The hawk Harry saw yesterday wasn't a hawk," she said.  
  
"What?" asked Ron  
  
"What she's trying to say is that Brookings is an animagus, and his form is that of a big, brown, hawk!" said Harry  
  
"You mean . . . " said Ron  
  
"Brookings knows where the secret Headquarters are!" Hermione said.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Tonks stood in the doorway.   
  
"Guys, we have to get out of here, They're attacking!" she said as they heard a loud bang downstairs.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I really hoped you liked this chapter. I'm trying to get more excitement in my story for people. Please keep reviewing, thanks a lot! J J J J 


	18. Attack on the Order

Chapter 18- Attack on the Order  
  
*~* This chapter might be short because I have a lot to say in the next chapter but I promise you this chapter will be a good one! Thanks for the great reviews! J  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Come on we need to get moving!" shouted Tonks over the screaming deatheaters downstairs.   
  
Harry grabbed his wand and followed Tonks out the door. He looked over the railing and saw purple, red, and green flashes of lights coming from different wands. He saw Bill dueling a wizard while Mr. Weasley battled a witch. Harry turned and ran but bumped into Tonks who held Hermione back. Two deatheaters were blocking their way to safety.   
  
"Stand back you three," she said.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved back and watched as Tonks raised her wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" she yelled as a big burst of green light came out of her wand and struck one of the deatheaters. He crumpled to the ground and layed motionless. He was dead. Tonks raised her wand again but the other deatheater was too quick.   
  
"Expelliarmus," he yelled as Tonk's wand flew out of her hand and landed neatly into the hands of the deatheater.  
  
Suddenly, Harry took out his wand and aimed it at the deatheater.   
  
"Indepenitma," Harry yelled and the deatheater flew backwards and hit his head against a wall, hard, and fell to the floor. They started running, Tonks first, Hermione and Ron second, and Harry was last.   
  
"Hurry," said Tonks.   
  
As they were running Harry heard a scream. It was coming from the room right next to him. He kicked open the door and saw Ginny batteling a hooded wizard.   
  
"Harry!" yelled Ginny   
  
"Oh look, it's Mr. Potter," said the wizard whose voice Harry recognized.  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" yelled Harry as he aimed his wand at Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Malfoy raised his wand at Harry but he turned and aimed it at Ginny.  
  
"Say good-bye to your girlfriend, Potter!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"No!" yelled Harry but it was too late.   
  
Malfoy shot a blast of light at Ginny and then there was a tremendous blast of white light. Harry was blinded for a second.  
  
"Ginny . . . ." he muttered.   
  
Soon the light came down and Harry saw a figure on the floor only it wasn't Ginny, it was Lucius Malfoy. Ginny put her wand away. Malfoy was hardly breathing. Ginny grabbed Harry and ran out of the room.   
  
"Ginny! How did you . . . what did you do?" asked Harry in disbelief.  
  
"No time, we have to get out of here!" yelled Ginny as he pulled him down the hall.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Tonks were no where in sight. Ginny's red hair flashed in front of him as he ran. They ran to the stairs and saw that they were surrounded. If they went downstairs they would be caught but there was another way.   
  
"Ginny, wait, I need to go get my invisiblity cloak, stay right here!" Harry said and Ginny nodded.  
  
Harry ran back they way he came and went inside the room. He tore open his trunk and saw his cloak. He grabbed it and put it over him. He ran and saw Ginny standing there. Harry threw the cloak over her.   
  
"We need to go downstairs and out the door," said Ginny  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
"I saw Tonks run into the woods behind the house!" she said.   
  
"Alright," said Harry "take out your wand, we might need it"  
  
They crept slowly down the stairs and saw that the battle was still raging on. Bill was still fighting and was winning but he was slowly losing strength. The same with Moody, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Fred and George.   
  
Harry and Ginny could not be seen or they would chase after them. Harry crept slowly around the battles taking place until Bill finally defeated his duel. The wizard fell on landed on the tail end of the cloak.   
  
"Ginny stop!" yelled Harry but Ginny already moved and the cloak slipped off.   
  
"RUN!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Get Potter!" yelled Bellatrix who was battling Lupin.   
  
Suddenly all the deatheaters left their duel and chased after Harry and Ginny. They ran out the door and around the back. Ginny was running as fast as she can when she tripped over a large bump in the ground and fell. She fell on her bad ankle. The ankle she hurt last year in the Department of Mysteries.   
  
Ginny grabbed her ankle and tried to get up. She fell back down to the ground. Her ankle had piercing pain, and she screamed. Harry saw her and he knew he had no time to lose. He picked her up in his arms and ran into the woods.   
  
"Come on, Where are they?" cried Harry.   
  
"Harry . . . It hurts so bad," mumbled Ginny  
  
"Hold on Ginny," he said  
  
Harry kept running and heard voices behind him but then they stopped. Harry turned and saw a great big flash. Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, keep on running, Go!" he said   
  
Most of the deatheaters knew they couldn't take on Dumbledore and fled. Only Bellatrix was left.   
  
"I'm not giving up!" she said, "Come on, let's attack!"  
  
After hearing no movement behind her she turned around. She saw that she was the only one's left.   
  
"You'll pay Dumbledore!" Bellatrix said and she apparated.   
  
Harry ran until he saw of silhouette of a figure ahead of him.   
  
"Harry?" asked a voice.  
  
"Ron?" asked Harry  
  
Ron stepped out into the sunlight.   
  
"What happened you were behind us and then you disappeared?" said Ron  
  
"Long story, here help me with Ginny," said Harry as Ron helped Harry.   
  
"We have a cave set up for emergencies, it's right over here," said Ron   
  
"Thanks," replied Harry.   
  
Harry saw a big cave up ahead of him and Hermione was waiting anxiously outside. She ran and helped Ron and Harry with Ginny.   
  
"Put her over here!" said Hermione showing a little spot with blankets on the ground.   
  
They placed Ginny on it and Mrs. Weasley came out and ran over to Ginny.   
  
"Thanks," Ginny said to Harry.   
  
"Your welcome, " he said and went inside the cave with Hermione and Ron.   
  
"What happened?" said Hermione  
  
"Alright, Alright, I'll tell you," said Harry.  
  
Harry told them what happened after he left Tonks. About Ginny and Malfoy, to getting the invisiblity cloak, and to see Professor Dumbledore appear.   
  
Hermione and Ron listened intently and asked questions to Harry afterwards.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I want to lye down for a bit," said Harry and found a blanket inside the cave.   
  
Harry lye there for about an hour until he heard commotion outside. He got up and saw Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Bill, Fred and George. All were pretty banged up and Bill suffered a broken arm but everyone was alive. Professor Dumbledore came soon after.   
  
"We need to find a place quickly before they come back!" he said.   
  
"Where could we go?" asked Bill holding his arm.   
  
"Bill, Fred, George, and I shall apparate back to Hogsmeade and make our way to Hogwarts. We will wait for you there. The rest of you use floo powder to get there. Say "Dumbledore's office"," said Dumbledore handing floo powder to Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"I thought that no-one can find this place but the deatheaters did, how?" asked Harry  
  
"I will explain it to you back at the school because there is not enough time, " replied Dumbledore  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"We shall see you soon, use the fireplace quickly inside the mansion. The ministry of magic should be here in about ten minutes, and they will find the rest of the deatheaters. Please hurry!" said Dumbledore as he, Bill, Fred and George apparated.  
  
"Let's get a move on," said Tonks as summoned a flying catcher for Ginny.   
  
They found their way to the fireplace and took out the floo powder. Harry looked on the floor and saw his cloack lying there. He ran over and put it over his shoulder  
  
"Harry, you go first," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry grabbed some powder and stood inside the fireplace.   
  
"Dumbledore's office!" said Harry very loud and clear and threw the powder into ehe flames.   
  
Harry slid and felt like forever before he came to a stop. He slid out from the fireplace and knocked Fred and George down.   
  
"Hey, watch where your going!" said George getting up and helping Harry.   
  
"Sorry," replied Harry.   
  
Harry was soon followed by Ginny, who had to limp her way out. Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley followed Ginny. Soon after Lupin, Tonks, and Moody appeared and they were all crowded inside the office.   
  
Dumbledore opened the door and ordered that Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny should go to Gryffindor's common room. Fred and Ron helped Ginny walk.   
  
"This has been one very interesting day hasn't it?" asked Fred.   
  
"It sure has," said Harry   
  
"Harry, you know that your invisiblity cloak is still back there," said Hermione.   
  
"No it's not, I put it over my shoulder," replied Harry  
  
"Alright, just wanted to make sure," asked Hermione  
  
Harry looked on his shoulder and to his surprise his cloak was gone!  
  
"Where is my cloak?" asked Harry   
  
"I thought you had it," said Hermione  
  
Harry searched and searched but had no luck.  
  
"I think I dropped it in Dumbeldore's office," said Harry  
  
"You can get it tomorrow," repied Ron  
  
"I'm going to bed, it's already eleven o'clock and I don't think Dumbledore's coming back anytime soon," said Ginny limping her way up the stairs.   
  
"I'll help you, good-night you guys," said Hermione.   
  
"Night," said Ron and Harry.  
  
"We're going to check around the school to see if anything has changed," said George.   
  
"Alright bye, I'm going to bed Ron," said Harry and crept upstairs.   
  
"Good-night I'm going to wait for Fred and George to come back," replied Ron.   
  
Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep fast.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Calavart, the plan has already started we begin part two in a couple of days," said Voldemort.   
  
"Yes master, what ever you say," replied Calavart.   
  
"Since we already have Potter's protection group weakened he will be easy to kill," said Voldemort.   
  
"When shall we take the girl?" asked Calavart.   
  
"SOON! Patience," replied Voldemort and went back to thinking.   
  
"Master?" asked Calavart  
  
"Yes?" replied Voldemort  
  
"I just come back from the school, and I found this," said Calavart  
  
He handed Voldemort a cloak . . . . Harry's invisiblity cloak!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hedwig hooted hoping to wake Harry up. She suceeded.   
  
Harry awoke and saw Hedwig.   
  
"What are you doing here, what is my stuff doing here?" he said.   
  
His trunk and school things were already by Harry's bed.   
  
"Dumbledore went back last night to get our stuff," said Ron who was already dressed.   
  
"What? okay," replied Harry.  
  
"We start school in two days, and I was thinking of having our boy's night the day everyone comes back from vacation," said Ron  
  
"That would be great," said Harry.   
  
(Meanwhile . . . .)  
  
Brookings (a.k.a. Adolf Calavart) sat in his office thinking hard when an owl came in through his window.   
  
He opened up the letter. He read it and smiled.   
  
"The plan starts in two days . . ." he muttered and grinned.  
  
He looked over at his desk which lay Harry's cloak.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I was longer than I expected. Thanks for all the help and support. Keep reviewing. Byez! 


	19. The Angel

Chapter 19: The Angel  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter will be good and I hope you like it. And in this chapter there will be some soft moments (for Kayla!). I really hope you like it and if you don't I promise the next chapter will be very exciting! J  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was a day before the students came back to Hogwarts. So, the teachers were all in a bustle about their teaching classes for the rest of the year. Harry was sitting in the common room alone because everyone else was asleep. Ron was the first one who saw Harry sitting alone on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" asked Ron  
  
"Ron. . It's 10:30 am," replied Harry  
  
"Oh, wow, is everyone else asleep?" asked Ron  
  
"Yep," said Harry looking into the fire.  
  
"Want to go and get some breakfeast?" asked Ron  
  
"No thanks, you can go," replied Harry  
  
"Alright, if you say so," Ron said and walked out of the common room.  
  
Harry already had his breakfeast. He was up since 7:00 thinking about all that had happened over the last couple of weeks. Harry stared into the fire until a movement behind him caused him to turn around. It was Ginny she was stumbling and Harry ran over to help her.   
  
"Thanks," she said as Harry carefully placed her on a chair  
  
"No problem," Harry replied.  
  
They sat there talking until everyone was awake and in the common room. Hermione sat at the able catching up with homework and Harry was talking to Fred, George, and Ginny. Ron came back an hour later looking bloated. He stumbled his way in and tumbled right next to Harry.  
  
"I got to thank the elves, they make good eggs!" he said.   
  
Hermione mumbled something out of the corner of her mouth.   
  
While Harry was talking Professor McGonagall came inside the common room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I would like to tell you that the Qudditch match scheduled for next week has been cancelled," she said  
  
"Why?" asked Harry  
  
"It is no business of your for this time," she said "Good day"  
  
She left the common room and Harry crumpled to the couch.   
  
"I was looking foreward to playing Ravenclaw," said Ron  
  
"Why don't we go practice, George and I brought our brooms," said Fred  
  
"That would be fun," replied Harry and ran to get his Firebolt. He came back down and saw Fred and George getting their brooms out of their huge luggage pile. Ron went and got his broom.   
  
"We'll back later," called Harry to Hermione and Ginny.   
  
Hermione waved her hand good-bye and continued on her work and Ginny waved and continued reading a book Hermione lent her.   
  
The boy's walked down to the Qudditch pitch where they got the equipment. Harry got the bludgers, the quaffle, and the snitch to practice while Fred got the beater's bats. George released the snitch and the bludgers. Harry flew into the sky with his firebolt and Ron got the quaffle and headed his broom towards the hoops.   
  
"This is exciting," said Harry to himself as he searched around for the snitch.   
  
George was trying to score a goal off of Ron. Ron was getting better as the keeper.  
  
Fred, on the other hand, was hitting bludgers back and forth.   
  
"I really miss doing this," he called to Harry.   
  
Harry grinned at Fred and continued searching for the snitch. He saw it at the other end of the field. Harry flew faster and the snitch was close. Harry got closer and closer. He grabbed the snitch and Ron yelled.   
  
"Thank you Harry, I think George was trying to kill me!" he yelled.   
  
George turned around and put a finger to his lips.   
  
"Just for fun," he said loudly.   
  
Ron smirked and turned his broom and headed down towards the ground. It was getting close to dinner and they missed lunch. They were out there for a long while.   
  
"Let's go back," said George.   
  
So they put their brooms over their shoulders and walked back to the castle. Harry walked close to Fred. He wanted to ask him about the Order.  
  
"Fred, What did the Order find out before we came?" asked Harry quietly.   
  
"Well, they still think we're too young so they wouldn't let us into the meetings," replied Fred.   
  
"Did you try the Extendable Ears?" asked Harry  
  
"Yep, they put some charm on the walls so that we couldn't hear. We really don't know anything," said Fred.   
  
"Oh," replied Harry in a disappointed voice.  
  
"But . . ." continued Fred "We did find out that Dumbledore is searching the Forbidden Forest. He thinks Voldemort is hiding inside"  
  
"I think Voldemort is inside there too!" exclamied Harry   
  
Fred motioned to keep Harry's voice down.   
  
"That's all we know," he said "Come on, let's get some dinner, I'm starving!"  
  
Harry nodded and the walked into the castle. He walked into the Great Hall and saw everyone was already there waiting for them. He sat by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. All the teachers were there, and Hagird came up to Harry.   
  
"Sorry I couldn't have been there for Christmas, There was a lady I had to see" said Hagird.   
  
Harry knew Hagrid was talking about Madame Maxime. Harry met her in his fourth year when he competed in the Triwizard Tournament.   
  
"That's alright," replied Harry even though he wanted to see Hagrid.   
  
Harry had a delicious meal and ate until he was full. He excused himself from the one table, in which everyone was sitting and made his way up to the common room. He sat on the couch. Ron and Hermione came up after him to keep Harry company.   
  
"The students will be coming back tomorrow," said Hermione  
  
"Great, more Malfoy!" said Ron.  
  
"Don't worry about him, worry about Brookings," said Hermione  
  
"He kept quiet through our time here, and he wasn't even at dinner!" said Harry.   
  
"Who knows what he's up to?" said Ron   
  
"We'll find out soon," replied Hermione  
  
"Did anyone find my cloak?" asked Harry  
  
"Dumbledore didn't say anything," said Ron   
  
"I'll ask him later," Harry replied and talked to Hermione and Ron for about ten more minutes.   
  
"I'm going to finish off my homework in the girl's dormitory, I have tons of work to finish!" said Hermione and bustled off.   
  
"She overworks herself," said Ron "I'm going to polish my broom, want to come?"   
  
Harry shook his head no and Ron walked away. Ginny came wobbling into the common room. She was walking better and her ankle was healing fast.   
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Harry  
  
"Better, I can actually stand on it today!" Ginny said as she sat next to Harry on the couch.   
  
Harry loved talking to Ginny. Ginny changed a lot over the years. She was always shy to talk to Harry but now she's more open. They talked until George and Fred came back from dinner.   
  
"Fred and I have to get going we're going to get our shop ready for opening tomorrow!" said George "See you guys soon!"   
  
"Bye," said Fred.   
  
They grabbed their brooms and suitcases and waved good-bye before they walked out of the common room.   
  
"That was fast wasn't it?" asked Ginny   
  
"Yes it was," replied Harry.   
  
He looked at the clock. It read 9:30, but Harry was getting tired. Ginny yawned and put her head on Harry's shoulder. He looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. He didn't want to move her she looked like an angel. Soon Harry was falling asleep and his shoulder was getting numb.   
  
"I got to go to bed but I can't leave her here alone!" mumbled Harry.   
  
He slowly picked up her head and layed it on a pillow. He got up and picked her up into his arms and walked towards the girl's dormitory. He opened the door and saw Hermione alseep on top of her books. He carried Ginny over to her bed and placed her under the covers.   
  
"Good-night Ginny," he said and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
Hermione moved her head and began to pick it up. Harry crept slowly out of the room and closed the door. Hermione looked around and saw Ginny on her bed.   
  
"How did Ginny get here?" she asked and continued on with her work.   
  
Harry got to his bed and fell back. Soon, he was asleep.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Professor Brookings was asleep on his desk. An owl flew in from the window above him and dropped a single-sided letter. It read.   
  
The plan starts tomorrow night at 7:00pm! Be ready!  
  
BL  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~*~ I really hoped you liked this chapter. I'm going to start writing the next one very soon. Please Review! Thanks byez! ~*~ 


	20. The Ticket

Chapter 20: The Ticket   
  
~*~ This chapter I really like. I hope you do too. The story starts to get more interesting and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews. ~*~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up to see that the boy's dormitory was a mess. The students were back and they were as busy as ever. Harry put on his glasses and tried to look for Ron. He was sleeping in his bed and had the pillows over his ears. Harry grabbed his clothes and got changed.   
  
"This is nuts," he mumbled to himself and he shook Ron to wake up.   
  
"Harry?" asked Ron   
  
"Yes?" he asked  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm tired, we have boy's night tonight," mumbled Ron and he fell back asleep.   
  
Harry shrugged and walked down to the common room. Mrs. Weasley was giving Hermione and Ginny a hug. She came to give Harry one too.   
  
"We're leaving," she said "Take care and tell Ron we said good-bye!"   
  
Mr. Weasley waved and followed Mrs. Weasley out of the common room.   
  
Harry looked over at Ginny who smiled back. Hermione was pacing back and forth.   
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"I'm thinking about something," she mumbled "I did my Potions homework, Tranfuguration, Charms . . . ."   
  
Harry walked over and said, "I think you did everything!"  
  
"I know, I was just making sure," she said.   
  
Ginny giggled.   
  
"What's going on here?" said Ron who finally woke up.   
  
"Nothing, Nothing," said Hermione "What are we going to do tonight?"  
  
"Oh No! Harry, Neville, and I are having a Wizard Chess Tournament!" said Ron  
  
"Can't we watch?" asked Hermione  
  
"It's a boy's night, you and Ginny and go outside or something" replied Ron.  
  
"I still want to know why we can't watch?" said Hermione her voice rising.   
  
"YOU'RE NOT A BOY!" yelled Ron  
  
"WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO WATCH!" screamed Hermione   
  
"Break it up you two," said Harry   
  
Hermione and Ron turned away from eachother. Harry shook his head and sat down by the table. Ron and Ginny soon left to go get breakfeast but Harry and Hermione weren't hungry. Hermione still wasn't talking and Harry wasn't in the mood to talk. Since everyone was at breakfeast the common room was silent.   
  
"I'm going to the library," said Hermione and stalked off.   
  
Harry heard her leave and then heard a "GO AWAY!"   
  
Ron came over to Harry.   
  
"I can't stand her," he said  
  
"You like her," replied Harry  
  
"No, I don't" said Ron  
  
"I know you do," grinned Harry  
  
Ron stared out Harry and finally gave in.   
  
"How long have you known?" Ron asked.   
  
"A long while," replied Harry   
  
"I don't want to get in fights with her but she just gets me mad sometimes," said Ron.   
  
"Don't worry about it, she'll come over it," said Harry "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"She's down with Luna," replied Ron.   
  
"Want to get our stuff ready for tonight?" asked Harry  
  
"I'll come," Ron replied.   
  
Harry and Ron got ready for tonight and soon Ginny came back.   
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked.   
  
Harry and Ron came down the stairs and looked at her. Her hair was different. There was a braided halo around her head.   
  
"Do you like it?" she asked.   
  
"Y . .. Ye . . .Yes" stumbled Harry.   
  
Harry thought she looked beautiful. Ron was in a trance.   
  
"Who did your hair?" he asked.   
  
"Lavender," she replied and twirled.   
  
Her hair whipped around and landed in front of her face. She pushed it out of the way.   
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked  
  
"Library,"replied Harry  
  
Ginny grinned and sat down on the couch. Harry noticed something. . . Ginny could walk!  
  
"Ginny when did you start to walk without stumbling?" Harry asked.   
  
"I went to Madame Promfrey this morning and she fixed my ankle. It really doesn't hurt anymore" she replied.   
  
"That's good," said Ron as Harry smiled.   
  
"You like Ginny . . . You like my sister!" Ron mumbled into Harry's ear.   
  
"No! Well . . . maybe . . .yeah," mumbled Harry back.   
  
Ron backed off and grinned.   
  
"I knew it," Ron said.   
  
"Knew what?" asked Ginny  
  
"Nothing, I knew that I was going to win tonight in the tournament!" Ron said quickly.   
  
"You? Win? Over me?" grinned Harry.   
  
Ginny looked at Ron awkwardly and turned away. Harry laughed.   
  
Ron put his finger to his lips and walked away.   
  
The day had gone fast for Harry. He went to lunch, and soon found himslef staring at the clock.   
  
It was time to begin the tournament!   
  
"6:30! Wow, this day went fast," said Neville as he sat down by Harry.   
  
Hermione came back from the library and put books down onto the table.   
  
"Can I at least leave this books here since Ginny and I are not wanted?" she asked.   
  
"Go ahead!" said Ron.   
  
"We're going for a walk down by the lake," said Ginny and walked with Hermione out of the common room.   
  
Professor Brookings heard footsteps coming and looked outside the door to his classroom. He saw Hermione and Ginny turn to walk down the steps. He quickly grabbed Harry's cloak and put it on. He followed Hermione and Ginny outside and waited until the plan started.   
  
"Only 15 more minutes," he mumbled.   
  
Harry watched as Neville played Ron in Wizard's Chess. Ron, of course, was winning by a long shot. Neville tried frantically to turn the game around but soon lost. Harry looked at the clock.   
  
"Ron, what's up with you? It took you 20 mintues to beat Neville!" said Harry.   
  
"It's only 6:50, I need to get into the groove, let's get this on Harry!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"It's a beautiful night isn't it Hermione?" asked Ginny as they walked down by the lake.   
  
"It is, but I got a feeling that we shouldn't be down here," Hermione replied.   
  
"It is getting dark, and it's almost 7:00," said Ginny "Let's go back!"   
  
Ginny turned toward the castle and screamed. Four hooded wizards were walking towards Hermione.   
  
"HERMIONE!" she yelled.   
  
Hermione turned and was in complete shock. She started to run but tripped. Ginny took out he wand but was held back by someone. She turned around and saw that no-one was there.   
  
"Keep your mouth shut, little Weasley, or your muggle friend will die!" said Professor Brookings voice underneath the invisibility cloak.   
  
He kept a tight hold on Ginny as she watched Hermione struggle.   
  
Hermione screamed.   
  
"Stupefy!" yelled one of the hooded wizards.   
  
Hermione fell backwards and didn't move.   
  
"HERMIONE! HELP SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" screamed Ginny but Brooking hit her hard over the back of her head and Ginny fell to the ground and blacked out.   
  
Hermione was picked up by one of the hooded wizards and he carried her far into the Forbidden Forest.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry's queen moved two spaces. He was winning, but Ron was catching up. Ron was in an angry mood.   
  
"I got you now," said Ron and moved his knight to the spac ethat Harry's queen was on.   
  
The knight picked up he sword and brought it down on the queen. It smashed.  
  
"I WIN!" yelled Ron.   
  
"That was a long game!" said Neville.   
  
Harry's ears perked up and thought he heard someone scream. He went to the window and looked outside. He saw a figure lying on the ground. He also saw someone appear out of now-where. Harry thought he saw Brookings.   
  
"We have to go, I think Brooknigs hurt Hermione and Ginny!" yelled Harry and ran out of the common room.   
  
Ron and Neville quickly followed Harry. Brookings was coming up the stairs when he heard movement above him. He put on the cloak and waited. He soon saw Harry running down the steps with Ron and Neville following him. Brookings held in his breaht and watched them pass.   
  
"Fools," he whispered as he watched them go out the door.   
  
Harry ran as fast as he can to the motionless figure on the ground. As he came closer he saw a flash of red hair on the ground.   
  
"GINNY!" he yelled as he fell next to her body.   
  
Ron came down next to Harry.   
  
"She's still breathing, where's Hermione?" he asked in a worried voice.   
  
Harry looked around. Hermione wasn't anywhere.   
  
"Let's get her to the Hospital Wing!" said Neville.   
  
Harry picked up Ginny and carried her slowly back to the castle and to the Hospital Wing.   
  
"What happened to her?" asked Madame Promfrey.   
  
"We found her outside," replied Harry.   
  
"I'll stay with her you go to Dumbledore!" said Ron.   
  
Harry nodded and ran out the door followed by Neville.   
  
He said the password "Gillyweed" and made it up the stairs. He knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore's voice.   
  
"Come in"  
  
Harry and Neville walked inside Dumbledore's office and saw him sitting at his desk.   
  
"What is the matter Harry?" he asked kindly.   
  
"Hermione and Ginny were attacked!" said Harry  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.   
  
Harry told him about how he thought he heard someone scream. He told him about Brookings and what he thinks about him.  
  
"I will look into this, but we need Miss Weasley to fill in the blank spots," said Dumbledore.   
  
"Thank you Professor," replied Harry and Neville as they walked outside his office.   
  
"I should I have told him sooner," mumbled Harry.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll find Hermione " replied Neville.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
They tied Hermione around a tree, and Voldemort looked at her.   
  
"Enervate" he said and Hermione opened her eyes.   
  
She looked around and then looked at him.   
  
"You . . .You" she said in a terrified voice   
  
"Yes it's me, you silly little girl," he replied.   
  
"You are mine until Mr. Potter comes to save the day!" Voldemort.   
  
"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing at this moment, you are my little ticket to Potter's death!" he said and walked away.   
  
"Harry . . . " Hermione said.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry looked down at Ginny. She didn't wake up yet.   
  
"She will be fine Mr. Potter, in about a day she'll wake up," said Madame Promfrey.   
  
Those words lingered inside Harry's mind.   
  
"I should have told you Ginny a long time ago that I had feelings for you," he mumbled.   
  
Harry was the only one visiting Ginny at this time. Ron and Neville went to bed since they were looking after Ginny an hour before.   
  
"Why does everthing happen to my friends and loved ones," thought Harry. "Why couldn't something bad happen to me instead of Sirius, Ginny, and Hermione!"  
  
Harry wished this never happened. He was angry with himself, and Brookings.   
  
"Mr. Potter, it is time for you to go, Miss Weasley will be fine under my care," said Madame Promfrey as she ushered Harry away.   
  
As Harry was walking down the hallway he knew he had to do something.   
  
"I have to save Hermione, I have to avenge Ginny, I have to kill Brookings!" Harry thought and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to do it.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione had her head down. She was thinking hard about an escape plan but there was no possible way to escape. There were deatheaters all around her and Voldemort never leaves.   
  
"Please Harry, Don't try to save me!" she mumbled.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~*~ What did you think about this chapter. Please review. Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you like my story so far. Thanks so much for your support. If you have a comment or suggestion please put it inside your review but please don't try to be mean. Thanks! Buh-byez! ~*~ 


	21. She's Gone

Chapter 21: She's Gone  
  
~*~ This chapter is going to be shorter than all the rest. I'm sick but I really want to type my story. Hope you like it. Thanks! ~*~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ginny was awake the next morning and Harry was the first person she saw. He slept by her bed since 9:00 in the morning.   
  
"Harry? Are you awake?" mumbled Ginny and she touched Harry.   
  
Harry jumped up and saw Ginny staring at him.   
  
"Ginny, you're awake!" he said and hugged her.   
  
Ginny smiled.   
  
After Harry setteled down he pulled a chair closer to Ginny.   
  
"Ginny, what happened?" he asked  
  
Ginny took a deep breath.   
  
"Hermione and I were walking by the lake, it was getting dark so we decided it was time to go back to the castle. When I turned around I saw four hooded wizards coming towards Hermione. I yelled to her and ran to help her but Professor Brookings held me back. He was underneath an invisiblity cloak. Hermione tripped and was stunned by one of the hooded people. I tried to break free but Brookings hit me and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was that they carried Hermione into the Forbidden Forest," said Ginny  
  
Harry looked at her and tried to take in everything that she had just said.   
  
"Is Hermione . . . ." asked Harry not trying to finish the question.   
  
"From what I saw she's still alive, she's in the Forest, Harry!" replied Ginny.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" mumbled Harry "I tried to keep her safe but everything ends up WRONG!"   
  
He banged his fist of the desk. There was a loud crack.   
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny  
  
"I'm fine, just fine, I got to go Ginny, I'll come back with some lunch," said Harry and he walked out of the Hospital Wing.   
  
"Harry! Harry!" yelled Ron when Harry walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry walked over to him and told him the story.   
  
"Hermione's gone?" he asked   
  
"I think she's still alive, listen, I had this dream that Hermione got kidnapped. They kidnapped her because they thought I would come save her so that they could kill me. This is what happened in my dream, Ron, Hermione's still alive!" said Harry  
  
"But Harry. . . That was a dream, this is reality," replied Ron.   
  
"I know Hermione's alive Ron, I just know it!" Harry said   
  
Ron stared at him and nodded. He looked at a clock.   
  
"Harry, we need to get to class, Charms, remember!" said Ron  
  
"I'm coming," said Harry as he grabbed his books and followed Ron.   
  
Harry didn't pay attention to Professor Flitwick as he went on about some sort of charm that you use on people who are sick. Harry kept thinking about what he was going to do to save Hermione.   
  
"Harry, if you save Hermione, they'll kill you," said Ron  
  
"I know but it's worth a shot," replied Harry.   
  
Harry and Ron were talking during lunch. Charms were their only morning class. Harry grabbed some food and left to go visit Ginny.   
  
"I'm coming with you, she's my sister!" said Ron  
  
Harry walked in the Hospital Wing to find Professor Dumbledore talking with Ginny. She sat upright and looked a lot better.   
  
"Ah, Look who it is," said Dumbledore "Miss Weasley and I were having a little chat"   
  
Ginny smiled and nodded.   
  
"Well, I must be going, see you soon," said Dumbledore as he left through the doors.   
  
"We brought you some lunch, Ginny," said Harry giving Ginny the food.   
  
"Thanks so much!" she said   
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Ron   
  
"Better, I feel a lot better," Ginny replied.   
  
"That's good," said Harry.   
  
So they talked about Hermione and what to do.   
  
"Harry don't do anything stupid, please!" pleaded Ginny  
  
"I'm not," said Harry   
  
"Look Harry, It's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" yelled Ron.   
  
"Good Luck!" said Ginny  
  
"Bye Ginny, see you soon!" yelled Harry as he was pushed out the door by Ron.   
  
They made it to the classroom just in time. Harry took his seat and got ready for class.   
  
Professor Brookings came into the classroom ten mintutes late.   
  
"I'm sorry, Work has gotten to me lately," he said to the class.   
  
Harry stared at him.   
  
Professor Brookings had no eye contact with Harry or Ron the whole lesson, which was particulary boring. After class, everyone filed out into the hall except for Harry. He walked up to Brookings who sat by his desk.   
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked sternly.   
  
"Who?" Brookings asked back.   
  
"You know where she is you lying . . ."said Harry   
  
"Now Mr. Potter, you must remember about our little chat we had!" Brookings said.   
  
"You broke your side, so now am breaking mine," replied Harry,"Give me back my cloak!"   
  
"I do not have your silly cloak with me at this time, now leave before I give the word to kill your mudblood friend" said Brookings  
  
Harry wasn't going to let anything happen to Hermione. He stared at Brookings, turned away, and walked out of the classroom.   
  
"I can't wait till his dead," thought Harry.   
  
Harry was late for Transfiguration class so Professor McGonagall took twenty points off of Gryffindor. Harry didn't care, and he didn't even pay attention. After class Harry talked to Ron privetly.   
  
"We need to help Hermione, tonight!" said Harry.   
  
"Tonight?" asked Ron "Why?"  
  
"Brookings knows I'm on to him so he'll do anything to kill Hermione," replied Harry.   
  
Ron thought about it.   
  
"I'm in," he said.   
  
"Good, now I need to find Dumbledore!" said Harry.   
  
He found him walking the halls with Professor Snape. Harry asked to talk to Dumbledore alone. Snape sneered and walked away.   
  
"Professor, Brookings is a deatheater!" said Harry.   
  
"I know Harry, I figured it out after you have told me, I will take care of this," he smiled and walked away.   
  
"We have to save Hermione . . . . Tonight!" thought Harry.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bellatrix was guarding Hermione but was not doing a very good job.   
  
"When's Potter going to save his girlfriend?" she asked to herself.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend," Hermione replied.   
  
"You speak when spoken to, you little mudblood!" she said and walked up to Hermione.   
  
"Right now, I'm in control so I will not have a mudblood witch spoil my plans," she said and grabbed Hermione cheeks.   
  
Hermione struggled.   
  
"Do you understand?" Bellatrix asked.   
  
Hermione nodded and Bellatrix let go.   
  
"Good, Cruciatus!" she yelled and a light flashed from her wand and hit Hermione.   
  
Hermione screamed in pain.   
  
"I always loved that spell," Bellatrix said.   
  
"I did not want her HURT!" yelled Voldemort who heard Hermione scream.   
  
"I'm sorry, master, she deserved it!" replied Bellatrix.   
  
"Let's see how you like it,"replied Voldemort.   
  
"No master, please," pleaded Beallatrix.   
  
Hermione watched as Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix. Bellatrix screamed and yelled. Pain flowed through Hermione's body.   
  
"Please . . .someone help me," she thought.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~*~ I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I really love writing this story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I'm sick. L Keep reviewing! ~*~ 


	22. The Rescue

Chapter 22: The Rescue  
  
~*~I'm really going to like this chapter because 22 is my fav number! Thanks for all the reviews. ~*~  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron got ready for their big rescue ahead. Actually, Harry didn't have a plan. He was just going to go in, stun the deatheaters and grab Hermione. He knew it was going to be harder than that but it was worth a try.   
  
"Are you ready?" asked Harry to Ron.   
  
"Yes, I am," replied Ron.   
  
They had to be careful because Harry didn't have his cloak.   
  
"I have a better idea, can you lure Brookings out of his office. I'll sneak inside and get the cloak!" said Harry.   
  
"How do you know Brookings has your cloak?" asked Ron  
  
"If he did have his own cloak he could have used it times before attacking Ginny and Hermione," replied Harry.   
  
"I'll try," said Ron  
  
As they got closer to Brookings classroom, Harry hid behind a corner. Ron walked into the classroom.   
  
"Prosfessor, Peeves is causing trouble in the Charm's classroom and Filch would like to know if you can help him?" asked Ron.   
  
Brookings looked at Ron suspiciously, but got up and followed Ron towards the classroom. Harry didn't have time to waste. He knew Peeves was in the girl's bathroom and not the Charm's classroon. Harry hurried inside and looked inside his desk. He checked the cabnits and everywhere else.   
  
"I found it!" whispered Harry and put it on.   
  
He suddenly heard Ron coming back with Brookings.   
  
"Filch wasn't there, Weasley," said Brookings   
  
" Then Peeves must have left, sorry," said Ron and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Brookings watched as Ron turned down the hall and was out of sight. Harry threw the cloak over Ron as he came around the corner.  
  
"Let's go," whispered Harry.   
  
They crept slowly out of the castle and down towards the forest. Harry suddenly saw Brooking running toward the forest.   
  
"Oh no!" whispered Ron.   
  
Harry watched as Brookings ran into the forest and started walking.   
  
"Let's follow him," whispered Harry.   
  
They walked slowly and carefully behind Brooking trying not to make a sound. Suddenly, Ron stepped on a stick. It made a loud crack. Brookings turned around. He transformed into the hawk and flew between the trees.   
  
"We lost him," whispered Harry.   
  
"Sorry," replied Ron.   
  
Harry felt his cloak sliding off him and turned.Ron tripped over Harry's feet and the cloak flew off. Suddenly, Harry saw something white and silvery among the bushes.Harry crept closer while Ron picked up the cloak.   
  
"Harry! I need your help!" whispered Ron.   
  
Harry turned and saw Ron pulling the cloak back and forth with a unicorn. That's what Harry saw in the bushes. Ron was losing the tug-of-war with the unciorn. The unicorn pulled the cloak away. He started trotting off. Ron went to catch it but Harry stopped him  
  
"There's no time," he said.   
  
They continued walking until Ron heard a stick crack. Harry knew what happened next and tried to get Ron out of the way but it was too late. Harry saw a flash and was knocked into the bushes. The figure that attacked looked at Ron, and checked the area but did not see Harry. The figure ran off. Harry checked to make sure it was safe and went to see Ron who was lying without any motion.   
  
"Hold on Ron, I'll be back for you," said Harry and saw the same faint orange-yellow light that he saw in his dreams.   
  
Harry tried to remember what happened next but couldn't. He was on his on now. As Harry got closer to the light, which was a fire, he saw fifteen hooded people all around. Voldemort was talking to Bellatrix.   
  
"I got the red-haired boy but Potter was not there," said Bellatrix  
  
"He is probably very close," replied Voldemort  
  
"What should we do?" asked Bellatrix  
  
"We will wait, I know Potter will not let anything happen to one of his best friends," said Voldemort who walked over to Hermione who was tied to a tree. "He will come to save you won't he?"  
  
He touched Hermione's face. Harry could see in her eyes that she was afraid but her expression made her look strong. Voldemort walked away and Bellatrix came up to her.   
  
"If Potter isn't here by nightfall tomorrow you shall wish you were never born," she laughed and slapped Hermione. Hermione whimpered.   
  
"Hermione . . . " whispered Harry "What have I done?"  
  
Harry knew he had to rescue Hermione tonight, but how to do it. There were two hooded deatheaters standing by him.   
  
"Stupefy," said Harry as one guard fell.Harry also stunned the other. Voldemort turned around to see Harry peeknig out behind the bushes.   
  
"Mr. Potter, so nice of you to join us" said Voldemort.   
  
Two guards grabbed Harry and pushed him to the ground in front of Voldemort.   
  
"Let Hermione go!" he said.   
  
"I don't think I will, she knows too much!" smiled Voldemort.   
  
"LET HER GO!" Harry yelled.   
  
"Mr. Potter, this is not a time to get angry, you have her life and yours on the line right now," said Voldemort.   
  
Harry went silent.   
  
"Now since we have that settled I want to make his dying slow, Calavart, tie him up at this tree" said Voldemort and pointed to a tree far away from Hermione.   
  
Brookings stepped foreward and grabbed Harry. He slammed him up against the tree and tied him very tightly.   
  
"Everyone, listen up, the fun will start tomorrow night, I will get Potter while the rest of you can have fun with the girl," snickered Voldemort.   
  
Harry could hear the giggles from different deatheaters.   
  
"Tomorrow night will be the end of HARRY POTTER!" yelled Voldemort and everyone cheered.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Ron stirred. His head hurt very badly but he was okay. He stood up and looked around. He heard cheering in the distance. Ron crept closer and saw that Harry and Hermione were tied up.   
  
"I have to get Dumbledore, I can't do this by myself!" whispered Ron and fled.   
  
Ron ran out of the forest and to the castle. He ran as fast as he can towards Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Gillyweed," Ron said out of breath.  
  
He knocked on the door.   
  
"Please come inside," said Dumbledore's voice.   
  
Ron quickly opened the door and fell to his knees. Dumbledore quickly ran over and helped Ron into a chair.   
  
"What happened Mr. Weasley?" he asked urgently.   
  
"Harry . .. .Hermione . . .Vold . . . Voldemort!" said Ron.   
  
That was the first time Ron ever said that name.   
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked again.   
  
Ron told him about going into the forest and getting attacked. He told Dumbledore about Harry and Hermione being tied up while the deatheaters cheered.   
  
"I will send word right now to the Order using the floo network, and you, the Order, and I shall get Hermione and Harry out of there!" said Dumbledore.   
  
"What should I do right now?" asked Ron   
  
"Stay here and do not move!" replied Dumbledore.   
  
Ron waited and waited for Dumbledore to come back. Dumbledore came back with Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Members from the Order shall be arriving soon from floo powder," said Dumbledore.   
  
Ron watched the flames as they started to turn green. They swished and swayed until suddenly Lupin shot out from the fireplace. Tonks and Moody followed him.   
  
"Where are the others?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
"They're watching the new hideout," replied Moody.   
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded.   
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
Everyone shook their heads "yes".   
  
"Okay Mr. Weasley, lead the way!" Dumbledore said.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
~*~ I really hope you liked this chapter. There is still a lot more things I have to talk about so the story is not over yet. Keep reviewing. Thanks so much for your support! ~*~ 


	23. Marching into Battle

Chapter 23: Marching into Battle  
  
~*~ Hi everyone! How is everyone today? I'm feeling a lot better. Sorry to keep you waiting but I decided to write my chapter on paper first, just to check for spelling (for all of you who love watching for spelling mistakes). I hope I did all right with the checking. Thanks so much for the reviews! ~*~  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Ron led the way into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"We're getting close, take out your wands," said Ron.  
  
Everyone took out their wands. They saw the fire upahead.  
  
"There's Harry, and Hermione," Ron said pointing to the trees, which his two best friends were tied up on.  
  
"This is going to be difficult," said Dumbledore.   
  
"Why?" asked Ron  
  
"We are outnumbered," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"We can do it," said Lupin.  
  
They watched as Voldemort gave a speech to his followers.  
  
"I shall rise to power once AGAIN!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
The deatheaters all cheered.  
  
"It is time to make our presence known, they will find us any other way we try to save Harry and Hermione," said Dumbledore softly.  
  
Dumbledore stepped out into the light.  
  
"With Potter dea . . .." Voldemort's words were cut off.  
  
They turned and saw Dumbledore standing there.  
  
"Dumbledore!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Quiet Potter," hissed Brookings.  
  
The deatheaters took out their wands. Suddenly, Ron, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and McGonagall stepped out behind Dumbledore.   
  
"RON!" yelled Hermione and Harry together.  
  
"KILL THEM ALL!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
The Battle began. Voldemort went right after Dumbledore. Ron slipped away un-noticed by any of the deatheaters and crept slowly over to Harry.   
  
"Hold on Harry," he whispered quickly.  
  
He quickly loosened the knot of the rope and Harry pulled the rope away from him.   
  
"Thanks," replied Harry  
  
Ron nodded.   
  
"Where's your wand?" he asked to Harry.   
  
"I don't know, they took it from me," he replied.  
  
Harry looked around the area and spotted Hermione's and his own wand on a tree stump all the way on the other side.   
  
"I found them, I'll go get the wands and you get Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Okay," Ron replied.   
  
They split up. Harry crouched from tree to tree trying not to be seen by anyone. He got close enough to the tree stump. He looked around and didn't see anyone near him. Harry reached out and grabbed the wands.   
  
"HARRY! Help!" yelled Hermione who spotted him.  
  
Ron was dueling a deatheater and Hermione was too close to the battle. A spell could hit her any minute.  
  
Harry quickly made his way over to Hermione and cut her ropes. Harry handed Hermione her wand and went to help Ron.   
  
"Stupefy," yelled Ron but the deatheater blocked the spell.  
  
"RON! MOVE!" screamed Harry.  
  
Harry ran and pushed Ron out of the way as a green light streaked past them, missing them by inches.   
  
Hermione stepped out behind a tree and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The deatheater's wand flew out of his hands. Harry qiuickly got up from his feet and aimed his wand.   
  
"Stupefy," he yelled.   
  
The deatheater was caught off-guard. He fell to the ground and didn't move.   
  
"Keep going," said Harry and led Hermione and Ron away from the battles.   
  
Harry saw Voldemort dueling Dumbledore up ahead.   
  
"Tom, you must stop," said Dumbledore.   
  
"Not until POTTER is dead!" growled Voldemort as he sent a jet of red light at Dumbledore.  
  
Harry felt something on his shoulder and turned around. It was Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Run and take Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger with you, there is no time!" she said.   
  
"What about the others?" he asked.  
  
"We will all be fine . . .you must go . . .NOW!" she yelled.  
  
Hermione and Ron started running towards the entrance of the forest. Harry followed them. He ran until he heard a loud crack behind him.  
  
"Potter, you're not getting away so easily this time," said a cold voice.   
  
Harry turned around and saw a wand aimed at him.   
  
"Bellatrix . . . " muttered Harry under his breath.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
~*~I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really like writing this story and I hope to do more. Thanks so much for the great reviews. ~*~ 


	24. Revenge

Chapter 24: Revenge  
  
~*~ Here is another chapter for all you readers. I really hope you like it. The story is coming to an end but I hope you will read my other stories. Thanks so much! ~*~  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione as she saw Bellatrix.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, GO!" yelled Harry back.  
  
"We're not leaving you," said Ron.  
  
"LEAVE NOW!" screamed Harry.   
  
He didn't want Hermione or Ron to get hurt.   
  
Ron was shocked and Hermione had tears rolling down her face. Ron pulled Hermione away and started running.   
  
"I don't know why you did that Potter, you will need all the help you can get," said Bellatrix.   
  
"I don't need help," replied Harry.   
  
Bellatrix was not going to get out of this battle alive. Harry wanted revenge for Sirius's death.   
  
Harry took out his wand and took a step backwards.   
  
"You're going to die, Potter," said Bellatrix, "Stupefy!"  
  
Harry blocked the spell by using a shielding charm.   
  
"Expelliarmus," said Harry.  
  
His spell failed.   
  
"Crucio," yelled Bellatrix.  
  
The spell hit Harry. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Pain ripped through his body.   
  
"It's over Potter," said Bellatrix and she raised her wand for one last shot.   
  
"No," mumbled Harry through his pain.   
  
"Expelliarmus," he said slowly.   
  
Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand.   
  
"NO," she yelled.   
  
She scrambled to where her wand was lying, but Harry picked it up. He grabbed the wand and took it in his hand.   
  
"Potter, give me the wand NOW!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm going to put you through the same pain that you put Sirius and my friends through," he said.   
  
Harry slowly got to his feet. The pain was still in his body and he winced now and then.   
  
He raised Bellatrix's wand. Anger was pouring into his brain, and flashed in his eyes. Bellatrix was the one who lost Harry his godfather and she wasn't going to get away with it.   
  
"Crucio," yelled Harry.  
  
A jet of light hit Bellatrix. She screamed but stood on her feet. Harry's curse was less effective!  
  
"I'm going to kill you Potter, No more will the Dark Lord have to deal with you!" she said.   
  
She slowly started walking towards Harry. Harry walked backwards. He didn't see a rock sticking out of the ground behind him. Harry tripped and Bellatrix's wand flew in the air. The wand flew straight to Bellatrix; she caught the wand and laughed.   
  
"Good-bye Mr. Potter," she said  
  
In a flash Harry raised his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
He saw a green light erupt from his wand and stike Bellatrix. Her eyes widened in shock and she crumpled to the ground.  
  
Harry gasped for breath. The pain from the Cruciatus curse was too strong. Harry fell to the ground and blacked out.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Please wake up Harry," said Hermione  
  
She shook Harry with one arm. Harry could hardly breathe. He finally got the strength to open his eyes. Hermione smiled.   
  
"Harry, Oh Harry, you're awake!" she said.   
  
"Wh . .. Where's . . .R. .. Ron?" Harry asked.   
  
"I don't know, we got caught in a battle and I never saw him again," Hermione sobbed.   
  
Harry closed his eyes.   
  
"I hope Ron is okay," he thought.   
  
Harry finally got back strength to get up. With the help of Hermione, Harry got to his feet.  
  
He looked around. Bellatrix's limp body was near him. Harry shivered and touched his throbbing head. Dry blood was clustered on the right side of his skull. His leg was bleeding slowly.   
  
"We need to get out of here," he said.   
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry looked at her. Her left arm was brusied and had many cuts on it. She was holding her right arm.   
  
"Is it broken?" Harry asked.   
  
"I . . .I think so" she replied stiffly.  
  
"Here," he replied and raised his wand.   
  
"Ferula," said Harry.   
  
A sling suddenly appeared around Hermione's right arm.   
  
"Thanks Harry," she replied  
  
They started walking. Something caught Harry's right eye. He looked in that direction and saw a dark figure walking towards them. Harry motioned to Hermione to take out her wand.   
  
Harry watched as the figure came closer.  
  
The figured stopped for a moment but then continued to walk towards them.   
  
"Who's there?" asked Hermione quietly.  
  
"He . . .Hel . . . Help!" mumbled the figure.   
  
"Lumos," mumbled Harry as light erupted from his wand.   
  
The figure fell to the ground. A flash of red hair caught Harry's attention.   
  
"RON!" he yelled and ran towards the figure.  
  
Harry pointed his light at the figure. It was Ron and he needed help badly. Blood was dripping from the side of his head and his left foot was swollen.   
  
"Harry," he mumbled.  
  
"I'm here Ron, so is Hermione," said Harry.   
  
Hermione ran over and helped Harry get Ron up. Ron could only stand on one foot and he struggled with the other. Hermione was so happy that he was alive. She hugged him.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Ron  
  
"I didn't know where Harry or you were, or if you were safe," she said.   
  
Ron looked at her and smiled.   
  
"We need to get moving," said Harry looking behind him.  
  
He could see flashes of lights behind him. As they started walking slowly to help Ron, Harry heard screaming voices. The ground started trembling and the bushes behind him started to shake.   
  
"MOVE!" yelled Harry.   
  
The three crowded behind a nearby bush and waited. The screaming got louder. Suddenly, the deatheaters ran past them towards the entrance of the forest. Harry saw that one of the deatheaters was trying to transform into a hawk but couldn't.   
  
"Brookings . . ."mumbled Harry.   
  
Harry watched as Brookings started running towards the bush where Harry was hiding. Harry stuck out his leg.   
  
Brookings tripped and fell to the ground. He screamed as the rushing deatheaters trampled over him. Soon the deatheaters were out of site.   
  
Once it was clear, Harry stepped out behind the bush. He looked down at Brookings. He was dead.   
  
"Harry! Get out of there, someone's coming," whispered Hermione.   
  
Harry quickly got behind the bush. Professor Dumbledore walked by and stopped at Brookings body.   
  
"What happened?" he asked softly.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out behind the bush.   
  
"Professor!" said Harry.   
  
Dumbledore turned around.   
  
"Harry? I thought Professor McGonagall told you to leave," he said calmly.   
  
"We got split up," replied Harry.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" yelled Tonks as she came into view.   
  
Moody, Lupin, and McGonagall follwed her. They all had brusies but seemed to be all right.   
  
"I'm so glad all of you are alive," said Lupin happily.   
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Let's get back to the castle," said Dumbledore.   
  
"But what happened to Voldemort?" asked Harry  
  
"He fled, we were winning the duels and killed most of them, so the rest of them fled," replied Lupin.  
  
"He said he'll be back," said Tonks.  
  
"What I would like to know is what happened to him?" asked McGonagall pointing to the body of Brookings.   
  
"He was trampled," replied Ron.   
  
"I hate to inturrupt, but we need to get back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.   
  
They continued on their way back to the castle, and finally made it out of the Forbidden Forest.   
  
When they made it to the school entrance Dumbledore asked Tonks and Lupin to take Harry, Ron, and Hermione up to the Hospital Wing.   
  
"Sure," replied Tonks and helped Ron up the stairs.  
  
Harry made it to the Hospital Wing and got into a bed. Madame Pomfrey rushed in. She came to Harry.   
  
"This is going to make you sleepy," she said as she gave him medicine.   
  
Harry took the medicine.   
  
Slowly, he closed his closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~*~ I really hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to inform you all that the next chapter will be the last, but then I will have a Thank-you page for my reviewers. Thanks for the reviews! 


	25. A Final Goodbye

Chapter 25: A Final Good-bye  
  
~*~ This is my last chapter of the story. I really hope you enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks for all the great reviews. You helped me so much, and you helped me become a better writer. Thanks so much. Byez ~*~  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke to see Professor Dumbledore staring back at him.   
  
"Harry! I'm glad you're awake," he said with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
Harry looked at him.   
  
"How's Hermione? And Ron?" Harry asked eagerly.   
  
"They will be fine," he said and pointed to two beds to the left of Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sleeping peacefully. Harry heard the Hospital Wing's door open.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He heard someone say his name softly. It was Ginny.   
  
"Harry! We were all so worried about all of you," she said and hugged him.   
  
Harry was glad that Ginny was there with him.   
  
"Oh . . .Sorry Professor," blushed Ginny.   
  
"That is quite alright," smiled Dumbledore.   
  
Hermione and Ron woke up from all the commontion, and Ginny ran over and hugged them.  
  
"Professor," said Hermione "Where did Vol . . Voldemort go?"  
  
"I don't know exactly where he went, Miss Granger, but I do know that members of the Order are out looking for him," he replied.   
  
Hermione shook her head in a depressed way.   
  
"What's the matter,"asked Ron.   
  
"Nothing . . .the year's almost over," she replied.   
  
"Well, we know that, but there's something else Hermione, we know you," grinned Ron.   
  
Hermione looked at Ron.   
  
"It's just that Voldemort escaped from us for six years, What are we doing wrong?" she asked.   
  
"Miss Granger, please don't worry, we will do our very best to protect everyone and deafeat Voldemort," said Dumbledore.   
  
She smiled a little. Harry still hadn't told Hermione or Ron about the prophecy.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, said good-bye, and left. Ginny left soon after.  
  
"I have to get to class," she said.   
  
Over the next couple of days Ginny, Neville, and Luna helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione with their homework. They were still in the Hospital Wing and the end of the year, including exams, was drawing nearer.  
  
"I have so much work to catch up on!" siad Hermione rustling through her papers on her bed.   
  
"Today, you will be allowed to leave," said Madame Pomfrey coming into the room, "But not until 6 o'clock"  
  
Harry fell back unto his pillow. He wanted to leave the Hospital Wing, but then he would have to take his final exams.   
  
Six O'clock came by quickly. Harry, Hermione, and Ron lugged their books back to the common room.   
  
Hermione, quickly, went to studying. Harry and Ron went to play a couple games of wizard's chess.   
  
"Harry! Ron! I'm glad you're back, everyone was worried," said Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor.   
  
"Everyone?" asked Ron  
  
"Except . . . the Slytherins, of course" he replied.   
  
"Wow, that's a new one," joked Ron.   
  
Seamus sat down and watched Harry and Ron play their game.   
  
It was well after ten o'clock when Hermione came over and said that she was going to bed. She said goodnight, grabbed her things, and walked away.   
  
"We better study soon," said Harry.   
  
"We'll study tomorrow," Ron replied.  
  
Harry and Ron did study. Defense Againist the Dark Arts classes were taken over by Frienze who had extra time due to the sharing of Divination classes with Professor Trelawney. The students, excluding the Slytherins, were happy to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
Ginny was stressed out by her upcoming O.W.L.S.; Harry never saw her like this before. Exams flew by fast, and Harry thought he did well. Ginny was glad that her tests was over an she told Harry that she was sorry if she said anything hurtful to him over the last week.   
  
"I hated the O.W.L.S.," she said to Harry.   
  
He grinned, remembering how stressful the tests were for him last year.  
  
Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall for one last feast. Professor Dumbledore tapped his glass, and everyone became quiet.   
  
"I have three announcements:  
  
One, there will be no Qudditch Cup this year due to the cancellations of the last few games. Secondly, the House Cup has also been dismissed because of the dark times that have caused dangers among the Wizarding World, and our school. Thirdly, I would like you all to enjoy your feast, and hope to see you all next year."  
  
He clapped his hands, and Harry started to eat.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"It has been an interesting year, hasn't it," said Ron.   
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on their way home.   
  
"I wonder what will happen over the summer?" Hermione asked.   
  
They all talked about what they think would happen until the train pulled into the station. As Hermione and Ron gathered their things and walked out the door, Ginny came over to Harry.   
  
"I'm glad you're alive, I didn't know what I would do without you," she said.   
  
Harry smiled.  
  
Ginny came close to him and whispered "I love you Harry,"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.  
  
Harry stood there shocked.  
  
"Ginny loves me," he thought.  
  
She walked out of the train and Harry followed her. Outside, Hermione hugged everyone, and said good-bye. She ran over to her parents who stood waiting for her.  
  
Harry saw Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley standing close together way in the back.   
  
Ron walked over to Harry.   
  
"My Mum said that we'll pick you up over the summer for apparation classes."  
  
"That would be great!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
They slapped hands and both went their seperate ways. Harry waved to Ginny and smiled.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Back and Number Four, Privet Drive, Harry sat in his room with a piece a parchment in front of him.  
  
Harry picked up the quill while Hedwig drank some water.   
  
His first letter of the summer was going to go to someone really special. Someone that he cared about greatly, and wanted to see how everything was going.   
  
Harry started to write:   
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
~*~ I really hoped you enjoyed my story. That was the last chapter. My next Harry Potter story (Harry Potter and the Final Confrontation) will be coming soon, but I want to write a Pirates of the Caribbean story before it. I will make a "Thank-You" page for all my reviewers, so if you want to be included, please review now. Thanks so much for everything.   
  
Love ya all! 


	26. ThankYou Page

THANK-YOU PAGE  
  
~*~Here is a special page for all the reviewers of my story. Thanks so much for giving me advice on my story~*~  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~FairyDust29 - Thanks so much, it means a lot that you liked my story.   
  
~Kayla_urfriend - Kayla, Thanks so much for reviewing. I really like taking your   
  
advice. Thanks so much and good luck with you story!  
  
~Soupie1 - I'm glad you liked my story. I really like your story so far, and I will   
  
keep on reviewing. Thanks so much.   
  
~loserlady - Thank you for the advice. You helped me a lot with my story.   
  
~Tsukasa - It means a lot that you took the time to review. Thanks so much.   
  
~LilyFlower14 - Thanks for showing me the mistake I made, and thanks for  
  
reviewing.  
  
~The Phantom Reviewer - Thanks for showing me the error of my way. Thanks.  
  
~The Nimrod - Thanks for the review, even though I thought it was a little mean to  
  
point out almost everything I did wrong. I know you mean well so   
  
thanks for the review.   
  
~trey - Thanks for reviewing my story.  
  
~athenakitty - I really liked your reviews. Thank you so so much.   
  
~redbadgers - Sorry if there was a little mix-up in the story, but thanks for telling  
  
me that.   
  
~Britt - Thanks for the review.  
  
~Anne Phoenix - Sorry if it was a little fast but thanks for reading.  
  
~Hrei-siesn - Thank you so much for all of your reviews.  
  
~Nour - Thanks for your information, and for the review.   
  
~n6uos - I'm sorry if you thought I copied from stories, but I didn't. There are  
  
over 100,000 Harry Potter stories so some of them might have similar   
  
ideas. Thanks for the review, though.  
  
~Mulledmead - Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed my story.   
  
~stephen - I hope my chapters were long enough for you. Thanks so much.   
  
~FanGirl45647585567 - I thank you for your review but I really didn't like how you   
  
reviewed my story. I hope you meant well but I try to make  
  
story as good as I can make it. Sometimes, my computer   
  
messes up or I mess up, but I try to make my story good. I  
  
really do. Thanks for the review, and thanks for being nice.  
  
~CrazeyOMalley - Thanks for the review, I'm really glad you pointed those things   
  
out to me. I'm not the very best at grammer.   
  
~laura - Thanks so much for the review.   
  
~Sakura Sayoran - Thanks for the review. I hope my story flowed better. Thanks.   
  
~TeenTypist - Thanks for the review.  
  
~Arfean - I hope I made the paragraphs spaced out more for you. Thanks for   
  
reviewing.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I'm glad all of you took the time to review and tell me what you thought about my story. I really hope  
  
you review for my stories to come. Thank you so much for your kindness. I will never forget.   
  
Love ya all. :) 


End file.
